Réglisse
by Ana Holmes
Summary: Três meses se passaram desde que Jacob Kowalski teve sua memória apagada e conseguira realizar seu sonho de abrir uma padaria. Três meses haviam se passado e Queenie Goldstein ainda acreditava que igual a ele não havia nenhum outro. Determinada a trazer suas memórias de volta, uma placa de "HELP WANTED" poderia ser o disfarce perfeito.
1. Take Us Back Where We Started

Ela o veria outra vez... "Como se sentiria se eu mesmo lhe trouxesse uma cópia?" Como ela se sentiria? Era muito para colocar em palavras, mas, seu sorriso provavelmente entregara completamente seus pensamentos. Parecia improvável que em tão pouco tempo ela houvesse se afeiçoado a alguém, no entanto, ali estava: havia se afeiçoado a Newt Scamander e o veria outra vez. Não era realmente um adeus e a morena se apegou o suficiente àquele pensamento para pular um de seus passos e se permitir um trejeito que achava ter perdido há muito tempo... desde a morte de seus amados pais. Sua vida fora colocada mais uma vez nos eixos e Tina Goldstein podia se considerar membro necessário para a comunidade mágica norte-americana mais uma vez. O sorriso em seu rosto e a leveza de seus passos pareciam permanentes... até que viu-se a dois passos da porta de seu apartamento.

A vívida noção do que encontraria lá dentro foi suficiente para abalar toda a alegria daquela manhã. Na semana anterior, eles haviam se despedido do no-maj e sua irmã colocara-se em estado tão deplorável que mal conseguira reunir força para trabalhar nos dias que se seguiram. Fora doloroso demais para Tina assistir a tudo aquilo. Ela com sensatez alertara Queenie, naquela primeira noite em que ambos foram jantar em casa, para não se apegar a Jacob. No entanto, ao que parecia, fora mais forte do que ela. Então, teve que presenciar toda a dor naquele rosto que nunca causara mal a ninguém se pudesse evitar; sua doce irmãzinha, que era muito mais do que aparentava para muitos. Queenie era sempre tão boa e tão carinhosa com Tina – Teenie – soava errado demais permitir que tamanha dor lhe fosse acometida.

Uma semana depois, as lágrimas haviam secado, porém, ainda não havia música no apartamento e sua irmã não demonstrava o mínimo interesse em suas revistas de moda, seus desenhos ou seus manequins. Recusava-se a cozinhar também. Durante aquele ínterim, Tina teve que fazer tudo sozinha e o fez de bom grado, satisfeita pelo simples fato de sua irmãzinha ao menos aceitar alimentar-se. Encontrou-a sentada diante da lareira, encolhida na poltrona, como fazia quando ficava amuada. Seus olhos fixos no fogo... sua irmã fora escolhida para a casa que favorecia os curandeiros, mas qualquer erva ou feitiço estava muito aquém de curar aquilo que precisava ser remediado. Muito menos por Porpentina... ela nunca sabia ao certo o que dizer, nem mesmo quando acontecera com elas e seus pais...

— Queen... – chamou cautelosamente, colocando a mão em seu ombro. A loira se virou para fitá-la, um pouco assustada e foi capaz de sorrir um pouco. Não faria sentido perguntar se ela estava bem... – O que gostaria de almoçar? Que tal panquecas? Café da manhã no almoço, lembra?

Queenie sorriu com doçura. Aquela era uma piada interna que possuíam com sua mãe, quando crianças. Doentes, muitas vezes as irmãs Goldstein se recusavam a comer qualquer coisa, mas, passada a tormenta, nada as deixava mais contentes do que um enorme prato de panquecas. Munindo-se de grande força de vontade, colocou-se de pé e começou a ordenar as panelas de um lado para o outro. Estava tentando, mas visível para Tina que ainda não estava completamente bem... faltava um pouco da graça em seus movimentos. Suspirando pesadamente, foi em seu auxílio. Queria muito saber o que fazer e o que dizer, nesse ponto, ela e Newt eram extremamente parecidos.

— Ele partiu bem? – indagou Queenie de repente, com a voz baixa, chamando a atenção dela que a fitou um tanto confusa, surpresa com a tentativa de sua irmã de iniciar uma conversa. – Newt?

— Ah, sim. Sim, correu tudo bem... como era de se esperar... é mais fácil ir embora do que chegar...

— Nem sempre. – retrucou a loira, dando outro sentido às suas palavras, seus olhos ganhando o brilho tristonho da semana anterior mais uma vez.

— Queenie, - começou Tina, pisando em ovos, - já faz uma semana... eu sei que é difícil para você e que... mas você precisa seguir em frente...

— Não posso... – rebateu a outra, negando veemente com a cabeça e erguendo os olhos marejados na direção de sua irmã. – Ele... não existe outro como ele...

— Queen, a Lei de Rappaport...

— Eu sei, Teenie... _Eu sei_. – interpôs Queenie sorrindo gentilmente. Seguiu-se um pequeno instante de silêncio entre elas, continuando a preparar o almoço. – Mas, eu estou feliz por você... vai conseguir ver Newt outra vez...

— Queenie... – estava prestes a censurá-la por ler sua mente, mas, nas circunstâncias não seria capaz... se uma pessoa era mais fácil de ler em momentos de tristeza, ela mesma deveria ficar incontrolável quando em seus próprios momentos. Na verdade, a loira também poderia ver Jacob Kowalski novamente. Ele estava vivo e morava em Nova York, logo, abriria sua padaria...

— Mas você acha que eu não devo. – observou Queenie lendo sua mente mais uma vez. Tina sorriu, complacente, assentindo e sua irmã imitou-a. Nada mais foi dito e uma semana depois, Queenie estava de volta ao trabalho.

†††

Três meses após aquela conversa, uma moça vestida em várias camadas de cor de rosa andava pelas ruas de Nova York, voltando de mais uma tarde tediosa no Macusa. Seus olhos estavam baixos e apenas se erguiam para verificar as travessas e os automóveis. Em uma destas olhadelas para cima, fisgaram algo que fez seu coração parar por um segundo. Um pacote de pães com o nome Kowalski; uma senhora o levava sob o braço, acompanhada de uma garotinha. Impetuosamente, Queenie se aproximou, indagando a respeito de onde teria conseguido uma fornada tão bonita. Com a resposta em mãos, ela parou por um segundo, virando-se. Ainda era possível ver a torre do Macusa de onde estava parada... _"Mas você acha que eu não devo"_... _"A lei de Rappaport"_... Teenie era a sensata entre as duas e não estava errada naquele caso.

Seria contra a lei. Seria arriscado... e talvez ela perdesse muito mais do que achava-se disposta a perder. Todavia, lembrou-se do que leu na mente de Jacob naquele tempo que dividiram juntos. Não havia um único pensamento sujo nela; e aquele que tivera quando a viu pela primeira vez não poderia entrar em sua linha de julgamento, visto que parecia ser um traço em comum entre todos os homens. Lembrou-se de sua risada peculiar e de como a divertira, como fora lisonjeiro com suas habilidades culinárias, como tão fervorosamente a impedira de seguir Teenie e Newt no duelo contra Graves, que na verdade era Grindewald... e de como abraçou-a com carinho, mesmo que por reles milésimos de segundo, quando o beijou sob a chuva...

Era contra a lei. Era arriscado e perigoso. Mas Jacob valia aquele risco.

Com passos leves e resolutos colocou-se em direção a padaria; sem hesitar, entrou. Foi como da primeira vez. Ele a fitou como se fosse um anjo, mas, dessa vez, ao invés de pensar o que a maioria dos homens pensava ao vê-la à primeira vez, passou por sua mente a ideia de que a conhecia de algum lugar; ela adentrara o estabelecimento com a ideia de que seria como começar do zero. Novas apresentações, talvez novas primeiras impressões e, portanto, tentou manter a compostura. No entanto, ao notar que ele parecia reconhece-la... tudo o que havia lido nele uma vez ainda ali... fez toda a calma ruir e seu sorriso mais luminoso e também ansioso subir em seus lábios. Diante dele, Jacob tocou o local onde havia sido mordido... e sorriu para ela...

— Olá. – disse a loira, mal conseguindo se conter.

— Olá. – respondeu Jacob, hipnotizado. – Como... como posso ajudá-la? – indagou voltando a si, o que a fez rir um pouquinho e ele a imitou, ainda admirado com o que quer que ela tivesse de diferente. Queenie olhou em volta e avistou um dos bolinhos que se parecia com um seminviso.

— Gostaria de um desses. – respondeu apontando. Enquanto ele se apressava em atender o pedido, ela olhou em volta. Sabia que ele havia ficado infeliz por não ter conseguido o empréstimo da primeira vez e agora entendia porque... seu sonho era realmente lindo. – É uma loja maravilhosa. – comentou recebendo o pacote. – Não me lembro de ser...

— Ah, não. Abrimos recentemente, hoje fazem três meses... – respondeu, tropeçando um pouco nas palavras, fitava-a como se fizesse parte de algum sonho. E então, tocou mais uma vez o local onde fora mordido pelo Murtisco. – Uma história bastante engraçada... – acrescentou, parecendo tentando se lembrar de algo. Queenie tentou reprimir a expectativa em seus olhos enquanto o fitava. – Bem, em todo caso, fico feliz que tenha nos descoberto e também espero que goste do... – apressou-se a dizer, acenando para o pequeno embrulho nas mãos dela, dispensando suas ideias anteriores.

Evitando demonstrar um pouco de desapontamento, a loira assentiu gentilmente.

— Ah, tenho certeza... senhor... – ela virou o rosto para o letreiro no vidro da loja, fingindo dúvida.

— Kowalski. – respondeu Jacob prontamente.

— Todos os que avistei saindo de sua padaria antes de entrar me pareceram satisfeitos, senhor Kowalski. Não será diferente comigo, com certeza. – tornou a elogiar gentilmente, balançando a cabeça em seu maneirismo habitual. Jacob ainda a fitava como se se esforçasse para se lembrar de onde a conhecera e Queenie não continha o sorriso diante de seu esforço. – Então, tenha um bom dia... e, até logo. – despediu-se com um giro gracioso, deixando um pouco da sua recém recuperada luz para trás e um sorriso abobalhado no rosto do dono da padaria.

Do lado de fora, Queenie avistou o aviso de que ajuda era necessária e sorriu de lado... ele provavelmente a veria mais cedo do que esperava.

* * *

 **Olá, meus queridos leitores! Estou de volta ao universo de Harry Potter e dessa vez com jakweenie. Esta será uma short fic de 10 capítulos. Espero que gostem, pois eu estou me divertindo muito finalizando-a. Irei postar os primeiros seis capítulos, então, nos vemos nas notas de lá!**


	2. I Love to Cook

O relógio no escritório do senhor Abernathy tique taqueava sem parar e o barulho repetitivo não ajudava em nada a aceleração de seu pensamento, bem como a presença da jovem que viera pedir-lhe uma concessão. O supervisor do Departamento de Permissão de Varinhas nunca fora o mais versado dos homens quando o assunto era o sexo feminino, todavia, havia algo especial em Queenie Goldstein que exagerava comicamente sua falta de tato. Em resumo, todas as mulheres o deixavam nervoso, mas, a senhorita Goldstein caçula paralisava-o. Durante sua ausência, aparentemente por motivos de doença – ela parecia mesmo ter uma compleição delicada e propensa – eles haviam contratado uma nova garota para substituí-la e esta se saíra muito bem, tão bem que uma brecha fora aberta para que ficasse e trabalhasse junto à senhorita Goldstein. Esta que agora estava sentada em uma cadeira diante de sua mesa, aguardando por uma resposta a seu pedido.

Abernathy conseguia entender seu pedido. Mesmo com o tempo que se passara desde a sua saída e o seu retorno, traços de uma doença ainda eram visíveis nas feições da loira. O que quer que fosse, não a deixaria tão cedo. Fosse porque tinha uma leve queda por ela, fosse porque, ao contrário da irmã enquanto trabalhou para ele, não costumava ser um problema, ele gostaria muito de poder ajudá-la no que quer que precisasse. Do outro lado, Queenie sentia-se mal por mentir. Só usava seus poderes para maldades assim quando estritamente necessário. Como quando sua irmã e seus amigos estavam em perigo e manipulara Sam a fim de conseguir salvar o no-maj, e depois também mentira ao senhor Abernathy para tirar todos dali. Agora, bem, o motivo poderia ser egoísta, porque ela precisava ver Jacob novamente, mas, seria isso menos estritamente necessário? Parecia até sensato que as duas secretárias se alternassem durante a semana...

— Queenie, sinto muito... – começou a dizer o senhor Abernathy, bastante apologético. – Mas... olhando deste modo, parece até uma bobagem manter vocês duas... isso me obrigaria a escolher... – os olhos dela baixaram instantaneamente, o sinal de que aceitaria o que quer que ele decidisse. O senhor Abernathy era um desses tipos que, no fundo, não possuía autoridade nenhuma, e ao passo que contra alguns usasse isso como despeito para punições, contra outros agia como forma de empatia e um instinto de piedade tomava-o sem restrição. – No entanto, devo crer que o seu pedido parta de uma necessidade médica, não é, senhorita Goldstein? Desde que retornou ao posto, ainda não a sinto completamente recuperada...

— Não estou, senhor Abernathy... mas, se o senhor...

— Nem mais uma palavra. Você apenas cuide de sua saúde e esteja aqui todas as Segundas e Quartas e Sextas, também não podemos permitir que a senhorita Eilonwy pense que existam favoritismos dentro deste escritório, não é mesmo? – interpôs ele com um de seus sorrisos bobos, Queenie sorriu.

— Obrigada, senhor Abernathy. – disse com um aceno gentil de cabeça, tomando o caminho até a porta. Ele se apressou em abrir-lhe, cavalheiro. Outro sorriso perpassou os lábios de Queenie. No fundo, ela sempre se sentia mal quando algum rapaz se interessava e nada existia de sua parte. Ao contrário do que sua aparência poderia entregar, ela nunca ansiava ser uma quebradora de corações. Tampouco desejara algum dia se passar por mentirosa... mas, enquanto tomava a direção para o banheiro feminino e limpava a maquilagem de seu rosto, que utilizara para ganhar um ar mais convincente de que não estava bem, sentiu-se ao mesmo tempo bem e mal... se fosse possível sentir-se assim...

Era Terça-feira e, portanto, ela estava liberada pelo resto do dia e caberia ao seu chefe explicar a situação para Eilonwy. Apressou-se para a saída do Macusa e em seguida tomou a direção da Kowalski Quality Baked Goods. Com sorte, o aviso ainda estava na porta e ela verificou seu reflexo pelo vidro, entrando logo em seguida. O movimento era caloroso e nada sufocante, como seria numa loja de roupas em dias de liquidação, como só ela sabia, por isso preferia fazer suas próprias roupas... lojas de tecido raramente ficavam tão abarrotadas, se soubesse quando visitá-las. As pessoas faziam seus pedidos, crianças corriam de um lado para o outro, atraindo suas mães até novos bolos recém confeitados. Para o que deveria ser somente uma padaria, aquela loja estava mais cheia de vida do que talvez a própria maleta do senhor Scamander.

Jacob mais uma vez atrás do balcão, fazendo questão de atender cada um de seus clientes e outro rapaz auxiliando-o na entrega dos pacotes. Ao avistá-la, acenou nervosamente e ela imitou-o, mas com empolgação. Permaneceu parada em um dos lados, esperando-o se aliviar de algumas daquelas pessoas antes de abordá-lo. Sem que se contivesse, começou a ler as mentes de algumas das pessoas. No geral, se perguntavam de onde aquele homem poderia imaginar aquelas criaturas estranhas para seus bolos ou mesmo mencionavam o quanto haviam gostado deste ou outro. Jacob, por si só, tinha sua mente em dois assuntos: os clientes que atendia, "este ou outro voltara, ou, ela provavelmente veio atrás de outro foleado" e nela, a moça que também retornara e que lembrava-o de alguém, mas, não conseguira ainda decifrar. Subitamente, ouviu um pensamento pedindo por uma rosca de laranja... e voltando a si, deparou-se com uma criança de olhos vidrados nela e na rosca de laranja numa prateleira alta.

— Aqui está. – disse entregando uma a ela. Uma garotinha bastante orgulhosa com seu corte de cabelo curto e boininha marrom, que aceitou a rosca timidamente, correndo em direção a sua mãe. Acompanhou-a com o olhar à medida que se afastava, lembrando-se de sua própria relação com a mãe...

— Então... você acabou gostando do bolinho... – disse Jacob ao se aproximar, o movimento no caixa diminuíra consideravelmente e seu amigo parecia capaz de cuidar dos últimos fregueses sem maiores problemas. Queenie riu baixinho.

— Não só isso. – respondeu. – Vi o anúncio de que precisava de ajuda... – completou lançando um olhar ansioso para a porta.

— Sim, sim, mas... para o estoque... eu não espero que uma senhorita, quer dizer...

— Eu entendo, senhor Kowalski. – interrompeu a loira, desapontada. Esquecera-se de olhar a especificação do anúncio. Sem tentar nem um pouco, a loira permitiu que ele experimentasse todo o seu desapontamento e seus olhos ficaram tão desprovidos do brilho que ali havia segundos antes, e Jacob não encontrou outra opção senão abraçar seu próprio pesar em ter estragado todas as esperanças daquela mocinha. Fitaram-se sem saber o que fazer por alguns minutos, até Queenie agradecer – por nada – e dirigir-se à saída.

— A senhorita estava interessada em qual vaga... quero dizer, quando entrou, pensou que eu estivesse contratando... – alcançou-a o senhor Kowalski, tocando de leve seu cotovelo ao tentar impedi-la. A moça que sempre parecia estar vestida em tons de cor de rosa virou-se para ele com qualquer sinal de esperança.

— Ajudante de cozinha ou confeiteira... – respondeu timidamente. Jacob piscou um pouco.

— A senhorita cozinha? – indagou sem esconder um pouco da perplexidade, ele conhecera garotas como aquelas um dia e nenhuma delas ousava estragar suas mãos com culinária. A loira gargalhou docemente.

— Eu amo cozinhar. – respondeu com nostalgia, lembrando-se de que já contara isto a seu respeito a ele certa vez. O sorriso de Jacob se abriu um pouco. Na padaria, ele possuía suas receitas, seus maneirismos e costumava fazer a maior parte do trabalho, enquanto Henry cuidaria para que tudo fosse bem organizado e guardado, um trabalho duro e precisava de mais ajuda do que Jacob; este já acostumado com a dificuldade, seu tempo na guerra o ensinara muito... todos comentariam que tivesse uma assistente... uma assistente tão... – Eu não tenho medo de trabalhar duro, senhor Kowalski. Eu realmente amo cozinhar! Pode me manter num período de experiência e depois se decidir...

— Você realmente precisa... quer dizer, essa é a sua única opção? Eu imagino que...

— Sei o que imagina. – interpôs ela e apesar de seu tom não ser cortante, aquilo fez com que o padeiro corasse em vergonha. – Oh, não... quero dizer... eu sei que imagina que eu poderia conseguir um trabalho, digamos, melhor; mas, o fato é que realmente não existe mais nada no mundo de que eu goste mais do que... cozinhar. – falou rapidamente, tropeçando nas palavras, tentando convencê-lo. Claro, ela também amava desenhar seus vestidos, mas isso era completamente diferente...

Jacob afastou-a um pouco mais da porta, abrindo o caminho para outro freguês que entrava. Henry não estava mais no balcão e ele se viu obrigado a ir até lá. Queenie observou-o saindo e analisou mais uma vez o interior da loja. Ele realmente tivera um sonho bonito e não se esquecera de tudo completamente, lembrava-se o suficiente da sua relação com as criaturas para desenhá-las em seus bolos. Por que também não se lembrava dela? Aproximando-se do balcão, avistou os fundos da loja, várias mesas cobertas de farinha e um cheiro delicioso. Ele estava ocupado com o senhor que entrara e provavelmente não se importaria que ela desse uma olhada. A cozinha era igualmente grande e bem equipada. O rapaz que o acompanhava estava indo e voltando da dispensa, carregando alguns engradados. Ingredientes, talvez?

Houve um apito e instantaneamente, ela se virou para o fogão, reconhecendo o som. Henry também o ouvira e viera correndo verificar, mas Queenie já tinha as mãos cobertas com luvas e retirara a fornalha de biscoitos caseiros polvilhados com diligência. Cheiravam muito bem...

— Ei, o que está fazendo? Clientes não devem zanzar por aqui. – chamou Henry, caminhando na direção dela com suspeita.

— Ah... está tudo bem, eu... eu sou a nova ajudante de cozinha. – mentiu prontamente, erguendo a bandeja à medida que dava de ombros. Henry fitou-a de cima a baixo.

— Ajudante de cozinha? – desdenhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. " _Eu sabia que o velho Kowalski não poderia ser tão..._ " pensava o ajudante e o sorriso de Queenie morreu um pouco. Acostumara-se ao que os rapazes pensavam a seu respeito da primeira vez em que a viam, mas aquilo dizia respeito não somente a si. Por que as pessoas precisavam ser tão... malignas? O que havia demais? Uma garota pode ser ajudante de cozinha... e nem todos os chefes contratavam suas funcionárias pensando em... usá-las... como Henry poderia pensar aquilo de Jacob?

— Isso. Ajudante de cozinha, e com muito a fazer ao que parece. Então... por que não cuidamos dos nossos serviços, senhor...?

— Talbot.

— Senhor Talbot. – assentiu Queenie, alcançando um avental sobressalente, mas que era grande demais para ela... realmente, Jacob não estivera pensando em contratar ajuda para si... – Vou precisar pedir para entrar na dispensa? – perguntou enquanto fingia acertar o avental. Henry notou e reprimiu uma risada.

— Ah, não, não. Fique à vontade, mas, mantenha-nos avisados caso comece a faltar qualquer coisa. – explicou, recebendo um aceno positivo dela. – Senhorita...

— Goldstein. – respondeu com impaciência, desistindo, o que o fez rir de verdade. Ela corou.

— Bem, senhorita Goldstein – retomou limpando a garganta, era pouco mais velho do que um garoto. Um rapazola, mas já se achava dono de alguma autoridade. – Espero que se adapte e... – ele saiu mais para os fundos e deixou-a com os biscoitos. Avistando uma espátula, começou a retirá-los da forma para uma travessa bem lustrosa. Henry, então, retornou com um avental. – Acho que este vai servir.

Ela mirou-o surpresa.

— Obrigada... senhor Talbot. – agradeceu incerta. Ele bufou e se virou, erguendo as mãos no ar como se lavasse as mãos para aquele embuste. Estava claro que não confiava totalmente nas intenções de seu patrão ainda, o que não melhorou a auto confiança dela... mas, em todo caso, chegara onde queria estar. Terminando de colocar os biscoitos na travessa, caminhou com eles para a frente. Mais duas pessoas haviam entrado e Jacob as atendia. A loira colocou o conteúdo da travessa junto aos outros, organizando-os dos mais frescos para os daquela manhã e se virou para voltar de onde viera. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Jacob atrás do caixa, ele a olhava com admiração e certo encantamento, achando graça e Queenie sorriu, seguindo seu caminho com naturalidade. Houve um pequeno entendimento silencioso entre o patrão e sua nova funcionária.

— A senhorita não me disse seu nome. – comentou ele ao final do dia. Eles haviam passado uma tarde trocando os petiscos e, embora estivesse mais acostumada a usar sua varinha para cozinhar, Queenie conseguira fingir bem ser uma jovenzinha comum na cozinha... precisava de mais prática para manter o disfarce, mas, para um primeiro dia, ela estava autorizada a algumas peculiaridades... bater uma massa fora o maior desafio, normalmente não haviam tantos respingos em seu rosto, porém ela se divertira...

— Queenie Goldstein. – disse apresentando uma mão suja de farinha para ele. – Oh... desculpe... – falou limpando-a no avental, que ainda assim era um pouco largo demais para ela. Jacob riu, mostrando suas próprias mãos.

— Um prazer, senhorita Goldstein e... bem vinda à bordo, se é o que realmente quer... quem sou para negar o desejo de alguém? – indagou dando de ombros, ela riu da ironia. O relógio batia às cinco horas, precisava correr antes que Teenie chegasse em casa e a visse daquele jeito.

— O senhor foi muito gentil, senhor Kowalski. – ainda era estranho tratá-lo com tanta formalidade, o que a deixava de sorriso no rosto. – A que horas devo chegar amanhã?

— Costumo chegar às três, mas a senhorita e o Henry podem chegar às sete. – respondeu.

— Até amanhã, então, e muito obrigada! – disse apressando-se para a porta.


	3. Someone to Take Care of Us

Queenie. O nome realmente saltava-lhe aos ouvidos como as notas de uma canção há muito perdida e que de repente retornava à sua memória, dando sentido mais uma vez a vida. Enquanto terminava de organizar tudo antes de fechar, percebeu certa arrumação extraordinária em sua mesa. Os livros de caixa organizados por datas e as notas e receitas também rearranjadas na ordem de sua preferência. De fato, durante a tarde, ele ficara se lembrando sobre como precisava checá-las a fim de escolher como tentaria as novas combinações de receitas dali alguns dias. Agora que havia se estabilizado como um bom ponto de comércio, estava na hora de ousar um pouco mais e extrapolar a criatividade que tantos anos na cozinha lhe proporcionara. Com os cartões já posicionados, ele teria muito menos trabalho... teria sido ela? Queenie... o nome era curto, simples e parecia denotar uma pequena rainha e, bem, com aquele rosto, não seria difícil fazer tal comparação.

Durante todo o caminho de volta para seu pequeno apartamento, só conseguia pensar nela e no que fizera-o sentir. Costumavam perguntá-lo sobre de onde saíam suas ideias e ele sempre respondia não saber. Eram sonhos. Imagens que passeavam pela sua lembrança durante a noite e que não poderiam ser verdade... Meu Deus! Se fossem, ele poderia ser tachado de louco por pensar assim! Não se considerava dono de uma imaginação muito ampla, mas, talvez lhe faltassem motivos para permitir-se tais ideias antes... durante a guerra; em meio a um campo de batalha inóspito, cavando trincheiras sem cessar, a comida que tanto gostava parecendo serragem em sua boca... com o que sua imaginação trabalharia? E depois o trabalho repetitivo e maçante na fábrica de enlatados, lembrando-o todos os dias do porquê precisava abrir sua padaria, mas nunca com meios para alcançar seu sonho. Porém agora ele realizara-o e o mundo ganhara novas cores, a mais nova delas: cor de rosa.

" _Eu amo cozinhar_ ". Aquelas palavras singelas, mas ditas com tanta sinceridade e paixão. Jacob admirava pessoas que detinham tanto ardor por pequenas coisas quanto ele, os pequenos e tolos sonhadores. Deveras, para alguém tão apaixonado, ela ainda soava hesitante ante algumas tarefas, mas nunca dava um passo para trás... não recordava-se de alguma vez ter visto uma garota se divertir tanto na cozinha quanto ele desde, bem, desde sua abençoada avozinha. Ela também sentia um prazer inigualável criando suas receitas. Nem mesmo suas primeiras namoradas... geralmente cabia a ele surpreendê-las com uma refeição maravilhosa e não se importava com isso, sentia-se vaidoso com a aceitação delas de que jamais conseguiriam fazer nada semelhante. Deixavam-no à sós e retornavam quando tudo estava belamente preparado como uma peça de teatro. Isso levou-o a imaginar a senhorita Goldstein com farinha respingada em uma das bochechas e batendo palmas de alegria quando completava uma tarefa com perfeição, como brincava e ria com comentários espirituosos sobre o trabalho... tão cheia de vida!

— Queenie... – murmurou ao se sentar em uma cadeira próxima à cama. Repentinamente, sentiu um gosto doce na boca... alcaçuz; levando-o a tocar os lábios, sorrindo consigo mesmo...

†††

Tina percebera uma leve alteração no humor de sua irmã e imaginou que isso fosse resultado de alguma escapulida do escritório. Ela sabia que a caçula não gostava nem um pouco de seu trabalho e que, não fosse sua teimosia de que deveriam dividir a responsabilidade financeira, sequer tornaria a colocar os pés dentro do Macusa. Certa vez, a morena implicara com sua falta de ambição, mas, com o tempo, percebera que isso era nada mais do que consequência de seu enorme coração. Estava tão ocupada cuidando dela, mais até do que Tina cuidava de si mesma, que pensamentos como: ser a melhor em alguma coisa, focar nos anseios de seu próprio coração, soavam como banalidades. De fato, sua irmã era muito boa com feitiços em geral. Mantinha seus livros da época de escola sempre à mão, na sua estante. Lia até mais do que Tina. Especialmente romances. Não era à toa que fora escolhida para a Puckwudgie, coração de Ilvermorny.

— O que disse ao senhor Abernathy? – perguntou enquanto terminava de secar os pratos, ao passo que sua irmã os guardava. A pergunta colocou Queenie em alerta. Novamente a mentira fazia com que se sentisse tanto bem quanto mal. Detestava mentir para Teenie, mas, não tinha escolha. Sabia que estaria colocando o emprego dela em perigo se descobrissem que sua irmã mantinha relações com um no-maj. Lendo sua mente, descobriu que ela apenas tinha suspeitas de que a loira houvesse mentido para sair mais cedo... "quase isso, Teenie", pensou.

— Que estava com "problemas femininos". – respondeu rindo alegremente. Tina acompanhou-a, revirando um pouco os olhos, mas achando realmente engraçado. Conseguia imaginar o embaraço do senhor Abernathy frente aos _problemas femininos_ de Queen.

Terminada a arrumação na cozinha, elas foram para o quarto, onde uma linha costurava sozinha um avental cor de rosa nas medidas da loira e um ferro passava os ternos da morena. Enquanto vestiam os pijamas, Tina se perguntava porque sua irmã estaria interessada em um avental quando nunca tivera problemas em cozinhar apenas com suas roupas normais. Mirou-a de soslaio. Estava agindo naturalmente, terminando de amarrar os laços de sua camisola e alcançando a escova de cabelos. Analisava o resultado do avental ao longe, satisfeita, virando-se para Teenie com candura.

— Chocolate quente? – sugeriu com um sorriso matreiro. Tina assentiu e a outra saiu com passos leves novamente para a cozinha. " _Onde foi parar aquele coração partido...?"_ Perguntou-se a morena àquela noite, antes de pegar no sono. Ao seu lado, Queenie dormia tranquilamente, sorrindo calidamente em seus sonhos.

†††

Na manhã seguinte, a caçula Goldstein acordou às seis da manhã para preparar o café. Porpentina, em sono profundo, despertou apenas quando ouviu um gritinho vindo da cozinha. Com a varinha em punho, abriu a porta do quarto pronta para afastar qualquer mal agouro ou bruxo que fosse, mas, a cena com a qual se deparara fora muito mais inesperada que isso. Queenie chupava o dedo indicador como uma criança e tinha lágrimas nos olhos. No fogão havia uma chaleira.

— O que foi? – indagou Tina, confusa.

— Me queimei quando fui segurar a chaleira... – tentou explicar a outra, alcançando um pano para segurar pelo cabo e despejar um pouco da água quente no bule sobre a mesa e a outra metade dentro de uma garrafa com um filtro.

— Por que segurar a chaleira? Por que simplesmente não...? – Tina tornou a inquirir, se aproximando da mesa, limpando os olhos com as costas das mãos. Mas Queenie já havia colocado o prato com os ovos, o bacon e as torradas com manteiga sobre a mesa e aquilo pareceu encerrar os inquéritos. Ao reparar que sua irmã já estava completamente vestida, no entanto, sua desconfiança tornou a acordá-la. – Queen, por que já está vestida? Aliás, ainda é cedo! Nós começamos às oito e meia! – protestou a mais velha, seu tom brando e ao mesmo tempo autoritário preocupando a mais nova.

— Prometi ao senhor Abernathy que chegaria mais cedo hoje. Para compensar a saída de ontem... – respondeu sem rodeios. Sentia-se envergonhada por suas mentiras estarem saindo com maior naturalidade até mesmo para sua irmã e melhor amiga. Tina simplesmente fitou-a de boca aberta, sem saber o que responder e assistiu enquanto ela se despedia e batia a porta da frente. Voltando ao quarto, reparou que o avental havia sumido.

†††

Henry estava virando a esquina para o East Side quando vislumbrou o vulto de uma loira andando com passos largos, quase correndo, na mesma direção que ele. Carregava uma pequena bolsa cor de rosa, combinando com seu casaco, seu chapéu, seus sapatos e suas luvas... ele riu. Uma garota estonteante daquelas trabalhando para Kowalski! O mundo tinha perdido completamente a lógica. Avistando-o, ela acenou de leve com a cabeça, sorrindo de lado, parecendo constrangida e continuou na sua direção. Henry limitou-se a responder o aceno e a fazer o trajeto para os fundos da padaria. Queenie o imitou, a fim de parecer natural.

Jacob já estava lá, como disse que estaria e parecia muito disposto, embora ela conseguisse ler que o cansaço por acordar demasiadamente cedo ainda o rodeava. Ele cumprimentou-os com educação e continuou a separar as novas fornadas de pães, acenando para que ela o ajudasse. Rapidamente, retirou o recém costurado avental de dentro da bolsa; feito com os restos de um tecido que usara para um de seus vestidos. Era cor de rosa, mas simples e caía-lhe melhor do que um dos sobressalentes de Henry. Também retirou uma garrafa térmica de dentro da bolsa e colocou-a sobre a mesa de Jacob antes de finalmente começar a ajudar. Seu patrão mal reparava, mas seu colega observava aqueles pequenos gestos e ficava cada vez mais cético sobre o mundo.

Quando finalmente terminaram de aprontar as prateleiras com as primeiras fornadas de pães, bolos, roscas e broas, já era hora de abrir. A loira permaneceu atrás do balcão e respondeu aos primeiros pedidos, Jacob logo colocando-se ao lado dela. Aquele início de manhã era movimentado com as donas de casa que vinham atrás do que servir aos seus maridos e suas crianças. Algumas destas que acompanhavam suas mamães com rostinhos sonolentos e dedos na boca. A estas, Jacob oferecia um pequeno agrado... um docinho na forma de um pelúcio e elas saíam completamente despertas.

— Está cansado, senhor Kowalski. – observou ela, entregando o troco para uma cliente.

— É uma questão de pegar o costume da rotina, senhorita Goldstein... não se preocupe, já estou acostumado... – contrapôs ele, fazendo pouco caso, embora ela estivesse certa.

— O senhor tomou café? – indagou ainda preocupada. Ela sabia que não. Ele sorriu.

— Realmente não precisa se preocupar, senhorita...

— Deixei uma garrafa com café fresco em cima da sua mesa, vá tomar. Eu consigo ficar um momento sozinha. – interrompeu ela, tão autoritária quanto uma mãe de um recém-nascido. – Por favor, senhor Kowalski... e coma alguma coisa...

Encabulado por ter sido ordenado em seu próprio estabelecimento, mas tocado pela preocupação genuína dela, obedeceu. Na verdade, havia beliscado. Era preciso testar a mercadoria para ter certeza de que tudo saíra corretamente, não? Contudo, não tivera tempo para fazer seu próprio café e se vira obrigado a beber aquela mistura aguada que o vinte e quatro horas mais próximo oferecia. Girando a tampa da garrafa, o perfume dos grãos secos subiu-lhe às narinas. Tina costumava dizer que a maior benção de sua vida fora Queenie ter aprendido a fazer café como sua mãe, pois, o café da senhora Goldstein era a melhor coisa que um ser adormecido poderia desejar. Bastou um gole...

— Ei, Henry! – chamou Jacob, perplexo. O rapaz saiu da dispensa no mesmo instante. – Beba isto. – disse servindo outra xícara. Bebendo, os olhos de Henry se abriram em incredulidade. – Não é? – indagou seu patrão.

— Ela fez isso. – disse Henry sem rodeios, bebendo mais um gole. Jacob o imitava. – Não sei se é bondade no coração ou se ela gosta do senhor, patrão, mas... que Deus abençoe aquelas mãos!

Enquanto isso, Queenie questionava as horas a um dos fregueses que lhe estendia o dinheiro. Já estava quinze minutos atrasada para o Macusa. Pedindo licença à senhora que atendia agora, caminhou até os fundos onde Jacob e Henry discutiam sobre seu café. Ela sorriu, reprimindo uma risadinha ao passo que se aproximava. Ambos viraram ao mesmo tempo, assustados por sua entrada repentina, suas expressões levando-a ao inevitável riso. Precisava pedir por uns minutos para sair e resolver tudo com o senhor Abernathy, mas, isso envolveria mentir para Jacob... dentre todas as pessoas, ele e sua irmã eram os últimos a quem algum dia sonhara em contar qualquer coisa que não fosse verdade...

— Alguma coisa errada, senhorita Goldstein? – proferiu Jacob, dando um passo na direção dela. Queenie abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber o que falar, recuando para trás, ansiosa. – Senhorita Goldstein...? – insistiu ele.

— Eu preciso ir... preciso sair por alguns minutos... – gaguejou, remexendo na ponta dos dedos em mais um claro sinal de que a situação a deixava desconfortável. Henry franziu o cenho e Jacob apenas a fitava, confuso. – minha irmã não estava bem quando saí esta manhã... talvez ainda esteja... preciso checar... prometo não demorar... – continuou, a pressão levando-a às lágrimas. Jacob apressou-se para segurar-lhe as mãos e tentar acalmá-la.

— É claro, vá, nós podemos segurar as pontas por aqui... – disse tentando fazê-la sorrir; ela tentou, mas, lançou um olhar na direção de Henry que a mirou com desaprovação e não conseguiu. Soluçou baixinho, assentindo e saiu.

O senhor Abernathy estava parado na porta do escritório, esperando. Os olhos de Queenie já haviam secado, mas, ela continuava cabisbaixa. Mirou-o de relance, tornando a encarar o chão, ele não parecia contente com seu atraso e tampouco como se fosse deixar tocar por seus olhos ainda vermelhos.

— Tínhamos um acordo, Queenie... – ele começou com os braços para trás. – E conseguiu quebrá-lo no primeiro dia.

— Perdi a hora, senhor Abernathy... sinto muito... precisei fazer algo para Teenie – Tina – ela não parecia muito bem e acabei me atrasando... – desculpou-se completamente resignada. Seu supervisor pareceu considerar por um momento suas palavras. Desconhecia os horários de Porpentina Goldstein agora que retornara ao grupo de aurores, mas, era a primeira vez que Queenie se atrasava. Usualmente, ela apenas saía mais cedo, mas era sempre pontual.

— Muito bem. Ao trabalho, então! – disse abrindo-lhe o caminho. Ela sorriu e foi para a sua mesa. Limpara-se com a varinha antes de subir e escondera o avental dentro de um dos bolsos internos do casaco com um feitiço. O movimento dentro do escritório de registros de varinhas era escasso naquela época do ano e, ao verificar, parecia que um café já havia sido improvisado, sobrando pouco a ser feito. Verificou se Eilonwy deixara algo inacabado, embora soubesse que não deveria demorar-se ali. Manteve os olhos presos no relógio da parede dos fundos, enquanto separava os pedidos que precisavam ser assinados.

— Preciso que entregue isso na sala do senhor Wallace, Queenie, por favor. E volte logo em seguida. – pediu o senhor Abernathy. Ela assentiu e saiu para o quarto andar e ele não a perdeu de vista pelo resto da manhã. O relógio finalmente badalou a hora do almoço e antes mesmo de ser dispensada, ela saiu correndo de volta para o East Side. Aquelas caminhadas estavam sendo o melhor exercício que fazia em anos e logo ela nem chegaria a caber em seus vestidos. Se ao menos houvesse uma maneira de aparatar sem ser notada... só ansiava ainda ter um emprego quando avistasse Jacob ou Henry.

— Sinto muito, senhor Kowalski. – disse ao entrar, tornando a vestir o avental. Ele estava na cozinha, enrolando bolinhas de massa entre as mãos.

— Como estava sua irmã? – respondeu o padeiro, erguendo os olhos para ela com um sorriso amigável. Queenie suspirou encantada, aproximando-se a passos lentos da bancada onde ele trabalhava.

— Melhor, mas ainda estava na cama... deixei algo para ela comer e voltei o mais rápido que pude... – falou com os olhos vidrados no que ele fazia, sorrindo de lado. Eles ficaram em silêncio, a loja parecia deserta e não havia sinal de Henry, provavelmente em horário de almoço nas redondezas. Subitamente, seu próprio estômago roncou e ela sentiu todo seu sangue se concentrar em seu rosto. Jacob reprimiu uma risada, admirado com o fato de que, mesmo corada, suas maçãs ficavam mais rosadas do que vermelhas. Sem trocarem uma palavra, ele caminhou até um dos fornos e retirou uma travessa de pasteizinhos recheados. Havia no mínimo quatro dúzias ainda por vir e aquela primeira leva foi colocada bem abaixo dos olhos dela.

— É preciso testar a mercadoria. – comentou Jacob, meio brincalhão, tornando a enrolar massa. Queenie o fitou desconcertada. – Ora, vamos. A senhorita me fez tomar café, eu quero que almoce. Mas cuidado, ou Henry vai pensar que tenho um favorito. – acrescentou piscando para ela de forma encorajadora. Sua ajudante sorriu e levou um pastelzinho a boca... estava magnífico.

— E o senhor não tem? – inquiriu sem se dar conta. – Quero dizer, não tem uma favorita... quero dizer... – ela precisava fazer com que se lembrasse dela, mas não tinha ideia de como iria atiçar a memória dele sem parecer maluca...

— Eu entendo o que quer dizer, senhorita Goldstein. – acalmou-a ele, corando um pouco, mas sorrindo de lado. – Não, não tenho. A senhorita, por outro lado, imagino que...

— Também não. – informou-o de pronto. Ele ficou notadamente chocado e aquilo fê-la rir muito. O assunto fora encerrado e ela continuou comendo, enquanto ele terminava com a massa, colocando-a dentro de outro forno. – Eu realmente estou muito chateada por ter saído daquela forma mais cedo...

— Não se preocupe, - tranquilizou-a, limpando as mãos no avental – eu não tenho irmãos, mas imagino que também me preocuparia com eles.

— Ela é tudo o que tenho... não imagino o que faria sem a minha Teenie... – murmurou tristonha, mais uma vez sentindo-se culpada por mentir.

— Vocês...

— Nossos pais morreram quando éramos crianças. Tivemos que nos virar sozinhas e Teenie sempre tomou a frente. Mas as vezes se esforça tanto que parece se esquecer de cuidar melhor de si mesma... é aí que eu entro, suponho... preciso cuidar dela. – explicou gentilmente. Não se sentia mal por falar de seus pais, gostava das lembranças boas que isso trazia. Já Tina pensava diferente. Falava pouco a respeito, preferindo guardar seus sentimentos apenas para quando estivessem sozinhas, em reminiscência. Jacob assentiu. Seus pais haviam morrido há vários anos, mas ele os tivera por perto na infância e também sua avó e tantos outros primos. Vinha de uma família grande onde à vista da menor possibilidades, gostavam de se reunir e fazer uma excelente refeição. Imaginou como teria sido crescer sem aquela familiaridade e percebeu o quão tristonhos aqueles últimos anos dourados de infância passaram para as duas garotas... Nova York nem sempre era o lugar mais hospitaleiro.

Ainda assim, aquelas provações não impediram que a jovem à sua frente tivesse uma personalidade positiva e vivaz. Quantas pessoas passavam por muito menos e não conseguiam sentir mais nada além do gosto de amargor em suas bocas?

— Sim... é bom saber que alguém cuida de nós... – concordou, sentindo um grande carinho por aquela sua jovem ajudante de cozinha. Soava impossível que não tivesse alguém especial tomando conta dela, além da irmã mais velha, claro. A sineta da porta da padaria anunciou a chegada de um novo cliente e Queenie saiu em disparada, apertando a mão dele ao passar:

— De volta ao trabalho. – brincou com um risinho agradável. Não retornou ao escritório pelo resto do dia. Sentindo-se nem um pouco inclinada a passar uma tarde servindo café ou limpando banheiros.


	4. Something's cooking

O primeiro dia de sua vida dupla havia lhe custado muito da confiança depositada em suas palavras pelas pessoas que lhe eram mais próximas. Tina indagara sobre onde passara sua hora de almoço e a loira pegou-se inventando uma grande lorota a respeito de despistar um novato que tentava arrastá-la para um encontro. Em seguida, também fez inquisições acerca do avental e Queenie não soube como responder, permitindo que um silêncio constrangedor pairasse sobre elas. Até que sua irmã percebera que deveria estar relacionado à perda de Jacob, talvez um objeto de estimação para que mantivesse viva a memória do tempo que passaram juntos e dividiram seu amor pela culinária. Assim, não insistiu. A legilimente agradeceu-lhe em silêncio, ao ler sua mente.

Aquela, por outro lado, era uma nova manhã. A perspectiva de não precisar preocupar-se com sua ida ao Macusa, vez que era seu outro dia de folga, encheu-a de revigorada felicidade. Poderia passar o dia todo na padaria, concentrando-se apenas em fazer com que Jacob se lembrasse dela. A maneira como a tratava não diferia muito do tempo em que se conheceram, mas o momento em que estavam agora a impedia de dar prosseguimento ao que haviam começado e era isso o que mais ansiava. Continuar de onde pararam. Sabia que ele havia se apaixonado por ela e, embora Queenie não correspondesse com o mesmo ardor à princípio, ao fim daquela aventura, encontrava-se mais disposta do que nunca para tentar um relacionado. Para finalmente confiar em um homem com seu coração...

O modo como ele se surpreendera com o fato de que ela não possuía alguém especial fora bastante típico. As pessoas costumavam achar que um rosto bonito facilitava as coisas, porém, o amor era muito mais complexo do que isso. Na verdade, ao invés de facilitar, apenas complicava, pois era capaz de atrair muitas pessoas erradas. Com sorte, seu dom de legilimência ajudava para que selecionasse melhor os rapazes que entravam em sua vida; outras garotas de rostinhos bonitos não detinham o mesmo trunfo. Viam-se obrigadas a experimentar aquelas sensações e ter seus corações partidos sem mais nem menos. A beleza convidava, mas o que se achava em seguida muitas vezes não era o esperado ou simplesmente faziam daquela caçada um jogo... um vício difícil de perder, o jogo.

— Ei, Goldy. – cumprimentou Henry, passando por ela com uma enorme caixa de madeira. " _Quem consegue usar tanto rosa?_ " Queenie leu sua mente e não pôde deixar de rir. O jovem assistente de Jacob era um grande mistério para a loira. Ao mesmo tempo em que parecia desaprovar sua presença, também demonstrava apreço por ela.

— Bom dia, senhor Talbot. – cumprimentou. – Precisa de ajuda? Parece pesado... – observou aproximando-se para dividir o peso com ele.

— Vá entrando, moça. Eu me viro com isso aqui... nem está tão pesado. – recusou ele, erguendo a caixa para o outro lado, parecendo negar um brinquedo a uma criança. Aquilo ofendeu Queenie, que cruzou os braços e arqueou as sobrancelhas em descrédito.

— Deve ser por isso que você está tão vermelho e suando como um bobo. – desdenhou brandamente, deixando-o para trás e adentrando a cozinha. Jacob estava sentado em sua mesa, analisando alguns pequenos cartões e sorriu para ela quando a viu. Queenie retribuiu o sorriso, radiante, vestindo seu avental e deixando sua bolsa de lado. Ia aproximando-se dele, mas, a sineta da porta a impediu. E assim começava o dia.

Jacob deixou os cartões com as receitas anotadas de lado e seguiu-a, parando ao vão da porta e recostando-se ali. Ela se movimentava e sorria com tanta leveza e graça, tal qual a visão de um sonho; por vezes, ele realmente chegava a acreditar que estava sonhando aqueles pequenos momentos em sua companhia. Quando ele notava sua presença e os olhos dela se iluminavam, como se ele fosse a pessoa mais importante do mundo, a única que desejasse realmente ver; não conseguia acreditar que aquela garota estivesse de fato tão contente por vê-lo. Sua respiração faltava, um batimento pulava o outro e soava-lhe completamente inapropriado sentir-se assim por uma funcionária... mas achava-se aquém de resistir... existia uma força superior, algo que o impelia a encará-la como uma criatura boa demais para ser verdade... por mais clichê que soasse até mesmo aos ouvidos dele. Como conseguira que uma garota assim trabalhasse para ele?

Aliás, a notícia de que contratara uma deusa como ajudante de cozinha parecia ter se espalhado pelo East Side, pois em menos de vinte e quatro horas, a população masculina, antes rara, agora tornara-se assídua. O horário de almoço, antes mais lento, ganhara um movimento especial de jovens rapazes, até mesmo cavalheiros, ansiosos por comprar algo da senhorita vestida de rosa. Queenie não demonstrava qualquer sinal de desgosto com tanta atenção inapropriada, sorrindo a todos igualmente e tratando-os com a mesma gentileza e Jacob não sabia o que sentir com relação a isso. " _Nada, oras. Você não está em situação de sentir alguma coisa. Lembre-se, é sua funcionária_." Mesmo assim, acreditava ser extremamente errado permitir que aquele assédio continuasse. Um bom patrão preza pelo bem-estar de seus funcionários, não? Talvez, ela fosse apenas educada demais para dizer qualquer coisa...

— Muito bem, um bom dia aos senhores. – disse a um grupo de rapazes com mercadoria em mãos, mas que insistiam em atazanar a legilimente com perguntas e comentários. "A que horas você sai, doçura?" "Precisa de alguém para acompanhá-la de volta para casa, boneca?" Mirou-os com advertência, colocando-se entre Queenie e o balcão.

— Está querendo mantê-la só para ele... – ouviram um deles murmurar enquanto deixava a loja. O rosto de Jacob escureceu e ele se preparou para sair atrás dos jovens imbecis.

— Não, Jacob. – a loira disse, impedindo-o, segurando-o pelo ombro. Ele se virou na direção dela. Sua expressão estava serena, mas não conseguiria acalmá-lo. – A maioria pensa isso de mim quando me conhece... não é grande coisa, estou acostumada...

— Acostumada?! – retumbou o padeiro, irretratável. Ela tentou sorrir, soltando um leve muxoxo que deveria ser um risinho.

— Uma garota tem mais com o que se preocupar para se deixar abalar pela opinião tola de um rapaz. – ponderou brandamente, seus olhos baixando na direção das mãos dele, fechadas em punhos. Com carinho, tomou uma entre as suas. – Mas fico lisonjeada com seu gesto, senhor Kowalski. Qualquer garota ficaria mais do que feliz em ter um chefe tão atencioso quanto o senhor. – acrescentou dando a discussão por encerrada, retomando o caminho para os fundos.

Contudo, ele não deixaria que passasse em branco aquela observação. Tão irado como estava, sequer percebera que a loira, em seu desespero, o tratara por seu primeiro nome e ignorara completamente o efeito que isso tivera em seu subconsciente. À entrada da padaria, virou o anúncio de aberto para fechado e retomou a direção da saleta aos fundos, junto à cozinha. Queenie havia se sentado em uma das mesas e comia alguma coisa de uma pequena marmita; seu almoço. A cena não alterara em nada seus nervos e aquilo desarmou um pouco os do padeiro.

— Senhorita Goldstein... – começou passando a mão pelo alto da cabeça, incerto. _"Não é aceitável, aceitando ou não, a forma como eles se comportam..."_

— Oh, você é muito gentil, mas de verdade, senhor Kowalski, eu estou bem. – cortou Queenie sem conter o impulso de ler a mente dele. A resposta deixou-o estático, de fato, o assunto estava encerrado para ela; ao menos enquanto tentasse abordá-lo daquela forma? Ou naquele momento? – O senhor não vai comer? – indagou a loira retirando-o de seus devaneios. Jacob suspirou.

— Não posso... quero dizer, recebi uma grande encomenda. Uma das filhas de um membro do alto escalão vai se casar... e fui o escolhido para fazer o bolo de casamento. – explicou retornando aos seus cartões. Queenie ergueu-se em um pulo empolgado.

— Isso é fantástico! – exclamou, fazendo-o sorrir de lado consigo mesmo.

— Pois é... – concordou em um murmúrio – Ao que parece, uma das madrinhas acha meus bolos fantásticos e disse que só concordaria em comparecer se eu fizesse o bolo do casamento... – disse dando de ombros. Erguendo o olhar, deparou-se com a moça ao seu lado, analisando também os cartões.

— Eu sempre quis confeitar um bolo de casamento! – falou a legilimente, animada, gentilmente pegando um dos cartões das mãos deles, analisando a receita de um bolo com morangos e creme. – Este parece delicioso! – exclamou mirando-o matreira. Seu chefe a analisou por um segundo, chegando a única conclusão possível...

— A senhorita gostaria de me ajudar a fazer este? – indagou, inocentemente. Contudo, em seus olhos havia um brilho deveras característico de cumplicidade, como se ali, naquela situação, fosse o mais natural que algum dia conseguiria estar com alguém. Os olhos de sua ajudante de cozinha se iluminaram com o mesmo brilho; em resposta, ela mordeu o lábio inferior, assentindo. O padeiro riu, extasiado. – Ei, Henry!

— Sim...? – o rapaz acabava de retornar do seu horário de almoço, de bom humor. Jacob pediu o cartão com a receita para Queenie e entregou-o a ele.

— Como estamos para fazer essa receita? Os morangos que compramos...?

— Continuam bons e temos tudo para o creme belga, coberturas, leite condensado... é, estamos bem! – assegurou Henry virando-se para buscar aqueles ingredientes da dispensa. Jacob seguiu-o. Queenie logo atrás.

— Que tal flores? Quantas camadas ela vai querer...? – indagava em voz alta, segurando uma pequena caixa de morangos nas mãos.

— Nesses casos, senhorita Goldstein, primeiro é preciso decidir os sabores e apresentá-los ao cliente, depois, trabalhamos nos detalhes da apresentação... como a senhorita escolheu o morango com creme belga antes, vamos começar por ele. – explicou Jacob calmamente, andando de um lado para o outro alcançando colheres, vasilhas, medidores, tudo o que fossem precisar. A legilimente apenas observava agora, ansiosa e... assustada. Primeiramente parecera uma excelente ideia, mas, esquecera-se de que não poderia usar a varinha... mas não deveria ser tão difícil... ou será que...? – Henry vou precisar de você na frente.

— Sem problemas... – assentiu, parando um segundo para fitar a loira com suspeita – tente não queimar tudo, Goldy. – advertiu, brincalhão, afastando um pouco da tensão dela. Ao passar, fechou a porta que dividia a padaria dos fundos. Eles estavam completamente sozinhos.

— Bem, senhorita Goldstein, o que pode me dizer sobre o seu histórico com bolos...? – indagou Jacob, com ar profissional. No entanto, a bem da verdade, acabara de perceber que estava sozinho com ela; precisava controlar o suor indesejado.

— Ah... gosto muito de comê-los, senhor Kowalski, - brincou tentando controlar sua hesitação – e também já fiz muitos deles em casa...

— Para sua irmã.

— Sim! – concordou, feliz. – Mas sou eu o dentinho doce da família... herdei de mamãe...

— Entendo. – se odiava por ter trazido à tona um assunto que a lembrava de seus falecidos pais. – Sinto muito por fazê-la...

— Senhor Kowalski, precisa deixar de acreditar que suas palavras apenas me magoam. – cortou a loira, risonha. – Eu sei que jamais machucaria alguém por despeito. – acrescentou meigamente, desarmando o padeiro por completo.

— Só trabalha para mim há um dia. – riu Jacob.

— Sempre tive um dom especial para ler as pessoas. – ela respondeu simplesmente, alcançando os ovos e pondo-se a quebrá-los... rezando para a moda no-maj dar certo. Fazia-o graciosamente e seu companheiro resumia-se a observar seus movimentos por vezes incertos para quem afirmava já ter feito aquilo milhões de vezes.

— Por isso disse que já está... acostumada? Com as maneiras dos rapazes... – indagou, tomando a vez para bater as claras. Aquilo fez com que ela bufasse em frustração.

— Jaco... Senhor Kowalski, eu já disse que... – falar sobre aquilo sempre a irritava, todavia, não precisava ler a mente dele para saber que não abandonaria aquele assunto com tanta facilidade. – Em parte, sim. Na escola... bem, eu sempre fui... bonita; e os rapazes sempre me tratavam com deferência... até o momento em que percebiam que eu não era exatamente o que eles esperavam... a boa Queenie... digamos que eu aprendi a não deixar que as opiniões deles me afetassem. Se eu sou alegre ou solícita demais e eles interpretam isso de forma errada, é problema deles, não meu... do contrário, seria como se apenas fizéssemos algo esperando receber outra coisa em troca. – tentou resumir. Não precisava aprofundar-se em seus anos pré-adolescentes em Ilvermorny. Jacob assentiu e ela lhe passou as gemas e o açúcar para que continuasse a bater. Em seguida, pôs-se a trabalhar no creme belga, juntando o leite condensado, o amido e os outros ingredientes na panela, levando-a ao fogo com a ajuda de um pano de prato... a experiência com a chaleira havia lhe ensinado.

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, com o padeiro desconfortável por tê-la pressionado a falar sobre algo que notadamente a desconcertava mais do que a morte de seus pais, e também ela abatida pelas lembranças. Todavia, logo se recompôs, ao recordar-se de como Tina costumava defendê-la e ameaçar os garotos... ensinara-lhe uma azaração no quarto ano, pois sempre fora promissora com feitiços e, a partir dali, vez ou outra também se virava muito bem sozinha. Com tais memórias em mente, iniciou o cantarolar do hino de Ilvermorny sem que se desse conta, fazendo com que o padeiro estanca-se... a melodia soava familiar... estranhamente familiar... inconsciente, levou mais uma vez a mão ao local onde havia sido picado meses antes. Tão rápido, porém, quanto veio, a sensação deixou-o... só poderia ser coincidência.

— Eu sinto muito, senhorita Goldstein. – desculpou-se, quebrando o silêncio. Ela não respondeu, mas ouvia-o atentamente. – Só acho que se acostumar... bem... deveria dar uma lição em todos eles... – acrescentou incerto, mas com fervor, o que serviu para levá-la mais uma vez a sorrir. E rir gostosamente.

— Oh, não se preocupe, honey... vez ou outra eles descobrem que não sou tão boazinha... – retrucou com uma piscadela alegre, retornando aos seus trejeitos incertos, mas determinados; fazia-lhe perguntas sobre o uso disso ou aquilo, a respeito da receita, sugerindo esta ou aquela alteração. Pelo primeiro minuto, Jacob apenas ficou parado lá. Com os olhos presos naquela fada que soltava pequenos murmúrios consigo mesma, ao passo que executava os passos da receita. No fim, retornou a si e tornou a ajuda-la. Henry às vezes passava por eles, levando novos artigos para a padaria, e suas suspeitas só aumentavam com as risadinhas e os pequenos flertes. Contudo, não conseguia desgostar de nenhum dos dois ou questionar seus caráteres... havia alguma coisa cozinhando ali; superando todo seu ceticismo, chegava a crer que seria algo glorioso.


	5. The Best Sister in The World

Independentemente do que fosse dito a respeito das diferenças culturais entre no-majs e bruxos, ambas as raças possuíam um traço em comum que unia a todos os seres humanos com corações bombeadores de sangue: a alegria de marcar a Sexta-feira em um calendário. Exatamente naquela semana, aquela seria uma compensação extra para Porpentina. Três meses antes ela ficara estática por retornar e novamente sentir-se viva ao fazer aquilo que nascera para fazer. Nada completa mais do que a sensação de fazer aquilo que realmente se gosta, seu pai havia dito uma vez; sua filha concordava. Não obstante, aquele trabalho em específico trazia certas complexidades com as quais muitas vezes não conseguia lidar. A mais notável delas: seus companheiros de departamento.

Por muito tempo, ela trabalhara com aquele grupo, acreditando fazer parte de uma verdadeira equipe, formada por aurores capacitados e leais uns aos outros, trabalhando a fim de fazer o que é certo para o mundo... ela sempre fora uma idealista, afinal. Contudo, quando chegara um momento para se fazer o que era certo – retirar o pobre garoto das mãos de uma mãe abusiva – Porpentina estava sozinha, mas isso não era incomum. Por vezes, um auror precisava agir por conta própria durante uma missão. Por outro lado, ao enfrentar Madame Pickery para explicar-lhe os motivos que haviam levado às suas ações, nenhum daqueles amigos dera um passo para defendê-la. Embora sempre houvesse sido mais reservada do que a maioria, ninguém seria capaz de dizer que a agente Goldstein não possuía mais nada além de boas intenções.

Ainda assim, nenhum deles parecera lembrar-se disso enquanto assistiam-na esvaziar sua mesa. Sendo assim, quando retornara, o clima dentro do departamento estava tenso... cheio de ressentimentos, culpa e palavras duras que jamais seriam ditas... ao menos não enquanto ela não fosse provocada diretamente. Assemelhava-se muito ao primeiro dia em Ilvermorny. Tendo passado a maior parte da sua vida convivendo apenas com Queenie, sempre lendo sua mente – por consequência antecipando seus pensamentos – Tina tinha dificuldades em fazer novas amizades. Naquela primeira noite, a morena detestara o fato de que havia sido selecionada para a Thunderbird. Por que não conseguira impressionar a estátua de Puckwudgie e, assim, ficar com sua irmã? Detestara a escola aquela noite. A diferenciação só lhe parecera certa um ano depois.

Ela realmente era uma aventureira. Detestara o trabalho burocrático no escritório de registro de varinhas. Amava ser uma auror e toda a experiência de campo. Sem hesitar, se interessara pela história de Newt, oferecendo-se prontamente para ajudá-lo em sua busca, fascinada por aquelas criaturas quando passou a conhecê-las melhor. De fato, na maioria das vezes acontecia assim entre ela e as pessoas. A partir do momento em que as conhecia melhor, acreditava nelas, tentando enxergar sua beleza. Havia muita em Newt e, provavelmente, por isso sentia-se tão balançada por ele... também gostara da companhia do senhor Kowalski; por muito tempo, só o que desejava fora a aprovação da presidente. Obtivera isso por milésimos de segundos em seu sorriso ao restabelecê-la em seu cargo. No entanto, levaria muito mais tempo para superar a ilusão de que estivera em uma equipe...

Por isso, ansiara tanto aquela Sexta-feira, pois, naquela semana, discutira com um de seus companheiros, Williams e finalmente algumas daquelas palavras duras foram proferidas. Surpreendera Tina que Queenie não houvesse lido a sua mente. Após anos pedindo para que não fizesse isso, quando finalmente começara a ficar irritante, não lhe parecia possível que sua caçula fosse ouvir. Queenie não fazia por querer, mas sim porque se importava. No fundo, Tina gostava, pois assim não precisava falar e sua irmã saberia exatamente pelo que estava passando. Todavia, naquela semana, fora como se a loira estivesse ocupada em seu próprio mundo... mas um mundo feliz, vez que retornara a costurar, ouvir música e cozinhar. Deveria haver uma troca, não? Quando Queen estivera entristecida, Tina estivera lá por ela... agora ocorria justamente o contrário, mas aparentemente a loira não reparara. Talvez devessem sair para almoçar juntas e conversar...

— Senhor Abernathy, – cumprimentou sem jeito, devido a todas as vezes que saíra sem permissão do serviço – onde está minha irmã, pensei em sairmos juntos para almoçar...? – indagou olhando ao redor, mas sem sinal de Queenie, apenas uma outra garota, também loira. Abernathy também parecia bastante interessado na localização da senhorita Goldstein mais nova, seus olhos brilhavam com frustração... quase colérico.

— A senhorita Goldstein esteve aqui esta manhã e sumiu pouco depois. – respondeu, ansioso. – Combinamos uma nova escala para que ela pudesse cuidar-se melhor do que quer que a estivesse afligindo nestes últimos tempos... aliás, não acredito que esteja sendo uma irmã mais velha muito considerada, Goldstein...

— Eu faço tudo o que posso, senhor Abernathy, mas, minha irmã, assim como outro ser humano, tem direito a certa privacidade para suas emoções... – retrucou Tina com impaciência, confusa – Nova escala? O que quer dizer?

— No começo desta semana, Queenie me pediu para ser liberada às Terças e Quintas. Eu atendi, conquanto ela estivesse presente nas Segundas, Quartas e Sextas, mas, como pode ver, ela dá suas escapulidas... troçando completamente da minha gentileza. Eu me preocuparia se fosse você, Goldstein. – comentou Abernathy com certo veneno na voz, dando as costas para Tina. Ela não insistiu em estender a conversa, mas, por óbvio, preocupara-se. O que sua irmã estava fazendo? No fundo, ela conhecia a resposta... mas pelo bem de ambas, preferira se manter positiva e aguardar o momento certo para abordá-la...

†††

Ambrósia Eilonwy estava atravessando a rua para o Macusa naquela manhã de Sexta-feira, com os pés já cansados dentro dos mocassins de salto alto, pois o comboio havia pifado no meio do caminho e todos os passageiros se viram forçados a caminhar pelo resto do trajeto até seus trabalhos; quando sentiu um braço enlaçando-se dentro do seu com gentileza. Mesmo assim, o gesto encheu-a de receios. Fortes o suficiente para que tentasse alcançar a varinha dentro de seu casaco, mas reprimiu-os ao perceber que se tratava apenas de Queenie Goldstein. A jovem era realmente bela, compreensível que todos os rapazes tivessem uma queda por ela. Ambrósia não era feia, mas tinha um rosto que costumavam chamar de comum. A jovem Goldstein poderia ser descrita de muitas formas, mas certamente nunca _comum_.

— Bom dia, Queenie. – cumprimentou Ambrósia, desconfiada.

— Bom dia, Brosie. – respondeu a loira, com um sorriso extremamente amável. – Não tive tempo de agradecer-lhe por ser tão gentil em aceitar minha sugestão para o senhor Abernathy... sequer me dei ao trabalho de saber a sua opinião... – ponderou Queenie soando bastante culpada, levando um sorriso amável para pequenos lábios da senhorita Eilonwy.

— Mas, Queenie, é claro que eu não iria me zangar. Mantive meu emprego, não é? Foi muita consideração sua interceder... embora o senhor Abernathy esteja preocupado que, mesmo com a divisão, você ainda não pareça exatamente pronta para o trabalho... – retrucou mirando-a de soslaio, ao passo que adentravam o Macusa juntas.

Desceram as escadas para o escritório, senhor Abernathy já esperando por elas. A loira reparou leve corar nas bochechas de Eilonwy quando ele as cumprimentou e não pôde deixar de sorrir. O amor estava em toda a parte, não é mesmo? Começaram o dia com suas tarefas habituais, dividindo-se entre os dois banheiros presentes na repartição. Até o relógio bater as nove horas. No dia anterior, ela permanecera até um pouco mais tarde na padaria a fim de definir a questão dos bolos de casamento com Jacob... e a bem da verdade, ambos se divertiram tanto na companhia um do outro que fechar o expediente não parecia uma opção feliz. Em todo caso, haviam combinado que ela retornaria às nove. — Brosie, venha cá. – chamou do banheiro que acabara de limpar. Ambrósia arqueou as sobrancelhas diante do sussurro dela, mas obedeceu. – Preciso lhe pedir um favor... e também da sua palavra de que não vai contar para ninguém...

A expressão no rosto de Eilonwy passou rapidamente de neutra para estarrecida.

— Queenie... eu não posso... quer dizer, o senhor Abernathy é nosso chefe... não posso mentir para ele, se me perguntar aonde você foi... posso perder meu emprego... e você também se ficar saindo assim! – exclamou mantendo a voz baixa como a dela. Queenie bufou em frustração.

— Acredite em mim, não estou fazendo nada de errado... é uma boa causa, excelente causa... mas preciso de ajuda, Brosie... por favor... você é tão boa, eu sei que é! Posso confiar em você...

— Talvez, Queenie, mas não sei mentir sob pressão... na verdade, sou péssima nisso! – lamentou Ambrósia, agradecendo o elogio internamente, pois sabia que Queenie conseguia ler mentes e, portanto, o coração das pessoas. A legilimente, por fim, sorriu.

— Se me ajudar, eu posso ajudá-la com o senhor Abernathy. – sugeriu com um sorrisinho malicioso, mas meigo. A outra corou violentamente. Nunca percebera, no entanto, que a leitura de Queenie poderia ser tão profunda... ou que fosse se importar em ler alguém como ela...

— Não seja absurda, Goldstein!

— Por favor, Ambrósia! Até às três e meia! – implorou a loira. Ambrósia pareceu considerar e, por fim, assentiu. Queenie beijou-a na bochecha e saiu o mais rápido que pôde.

†††

Henry estava parado nos fundos, com os braços cruzados, fitando o bolo de casamento de morango e creme belga recém terminado, com um pouco de cobertura açucarada por cima. Para qualquer outro que adentrasse, seria uma visão deveras engraçado. Um rapaz de pouco mais de dezoito anos, parado, analisando um bolo como se fosse a peça mais importante para o desvendar de um mistério. Na cozinha, ainda se via sinais da tarde que seu chefe e a jovem ajudante de cozinha haviam passado juntos. Marcas de mãos nas mesas, formas fora do lugar – Queenie insistira em ajudar na limpeza e ainda não sabia onde cada coisa ficava – e Jacob cantarolando uma música bastante engraçada desde que chegara.

— Senhor Jacob... o senhor tem sido muito bom comigo desde que me contratou... – começou o garoto, sem jeito, seguindo-o com os olhos.

— É bom saber, Henry. – respondeu o padeiro, de nítido bom humor. Henry sorriu amarelo e inspirou fundo. – Mas, existe alguma coisa que você queira me perguntar...?

— Não é bem uma pergunta... chefe... é mais uma observação... mas, o senhor pode achar que estou sendo... insensato? – retrucou tropeçando nas palavras, olhando para todas as direções, exceto os olhos de Jacob. Este, riu do embaraço de seu empregado, encorajando-o a continua, curioso. – Quero dizer, o que eu sei? Sou apenas um rapagão... um garoto... mas... não sei... não me acho burro... quero dizer... o senhor gosta dela, não gosta? Digo, eu também gostei dela... é boa gente... mas... entende? O senhor, gosta mesmo dela... não gosta?

— Henry...

— Não estou me metendo, senhor! Como eu disse, foi só algo que notei... sabe? Minha mãe diz que sou bom nessas coisas... quer dizer, não precisa ser o mais brilhante da ninhada para saber que ela realmente gosta do senhor... e eu sei que o senhor é um cara legal que nunca faria nada para magoar ninguém, afinal, estou trabalhando aqui há três meses... bem, eu só acho que ela gosta do senhor e também acho ela muito legal... e ela é... WOW! E, bem... eu não a deixaria escapar, entende? – ele respondeu, se arrependendo amargamente logo em seguida, mas, precisava deixar claro que não havia nenhum bobo ali. Em todo caso, suas intenções eram boas. Talvez por isso Jacob não o mandava para o meio da rua, imediatamente. Pelo contrário, houve um silêncio tortuoso no qual nenhum dos dois fez ou disse nada... – Sinto muito, senhor Jacob. Retiro tudo! Vou cuidar do estoque agora... – cortou o menino saindo da frente dele com um aceno nervoso de cabeça.

Jacob piscou por alguns minutos, antes de se recompor. Não culpava Henry por suas palavras. A tarde anterior havia deixado abertura para várias interpretações... ou uma única interpretação, aparentemente. Todavia, ele não queria ser o tipo de chefe que se apaixona por sua funcionária e a importuna ou mesmo assedia. O que sua finada avozinha diria se o visse agora? Provavelmente que se envergonhava dele. Como poderia ser diferente? Embora não houvesse feito nada inapropriado, também não havia imposto limites para as gentilezas em excesso da senhorita Goldstein... afinal, é possível negar qualquer coisa para aquele sorriso? Talvez estivesse caído por ela, era óbvio que sim. Até Henry notara... mas, não estava certo. Se não é certo, não é decente...

— Bom dia, senhor Kowalski! – cumprimentou Queenie, chegando pelos fundos, com passos leves. – Bom dia, senhor Talbot! – também cumprimentou ao ouvir os passos de Henry na despensa.

— Ei, Goldy! – gritou ele em resposta, fazendo-a sorrir. Ele finalmente parecia aceitá-la em seu meio. Jacob a fitava em estudo, pensando como fazê-la entender que o que quer que estivessem fazendo, estava errado... e por mais que ela não se importasse com as opiniões dos outros, ele não se daria ao luxo de manchar sua reputação. A legilimente acabou lendo tais pensamentos e sentiu o calor subindo até suas bochechas, deixando-as rosadas...

— Serão três bolos para a prova, então, senhor Kowalski? – indagou timidamente, numa expressão melancólica. Jacob limpou a própria garganta e saiu de seu transe.

— Exatamente, senhorita Goldstein. – respondeu tentando parecer mais profissional do que de costume. Aquele tom lembrava condescendência. O mesmo que recebia de seus professores de Ilvermony. – Escolhi as outras duas a partir da sua... da sua sugestão para que complementassem...

— Senhor Kowalski, acho que estou um pouco doente hoje. – interpôs a loira, abruptamente. Henry ia saindo da dispensa até o carro de um dos fornecedores, estancou para ouvir. – Acho que não é boa ideia ficar aqui atrás... vou para a frente e, se me permitir, gostaria de sair um pouco mais cedo... repousar...

— Ah, claro. – assentiu Jacob, sentindo um grave aperto no peito. Não entendia o que havia ocorrido... ela entrara tão cheia de vida e, de repente, perdera completamente a alegria. Ele sequer comentara suas opiniões com ela, como poderia ter partido seu coração assim tão gravemente? " _Sempre tive um dom especial para ler as pessoas"_ , dissera no dia anterior. Teria seu rosto tamanha expressividade que ela lhe adiantara as palavras antes mesmo que encontrasse uma maneira de explicar-se? De toda forma, o descaimento na leveza dela fora sua culpa.

Queenie permaneceu na frente da loja até as três e meia. A cada quatro pessoas que atendia, duas lhe perguntavam se havia alguma coisa errada. E ela respondia que não, com a sombra de um sorriso confiante. Às três e meia, ela retirou o avental e saiu. Não se despediu de nenhum dos dois. Jacob apenas lançou um olhar preocupado a Henry. Este, simplesmente deu de ombros, mas, no fundo, ele sabia mais do que seu patrão poderia imaginar.

†††

Antes de retornar ao escritório, Queenie passou no banheiro do andar térreo a fim de secar seus olhos e lavar o rosto. Ambrósia a esperava, ansiosa.

— Sua irmã esteve aqui... – comentou e ia dizendo mais, mas foi interrompida pela chegada do senhor Abernathy.

— Queenie, onde esteve? Acha que pode ficar indo e vindo desta maneira e que não haverá consequências?!

— Me desculpe, senhor Abernathy... eu... eu... – não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma desculpa, agitada demais pelos pensamentos de Jacob. Embora compreendesse-os, apenas o levavam para mais longe dela... e Tina havia ido até ali, provavelmente suspeitava de alguma coisa... foram apenas alguns dias, mas, todo aquele enlace parecia a estar consumindo mais do que uma maldição de encarceramento. Queenie estava apaixonada... perdidamente apaixonada... por alguém que talvez nunca fosse se lembrar dela...

— Queenie...? – chamou Abernathy com brandura. Ela estava chorando. Ele virou-se para Eilonwy, que apenas deu de ombros, conjurando um copo d'água, o qual a legilimente rejeitou. – Sua irmã não sabe cuidar de você, Queenie –

— Está tudo bem, senhor Abernathy. Ela só está agitada... vou cuidar dela, senhor, não se preocupe. – disse. As duas loiras saindo em direção a um dos banheiros. – Oh, Queenie, o que aconteceu? Por que está...?

A loira a abraçou, sufocando-a um pouco. Geralmente, teria chorado com Tina, mas ainda guardava aquele segredo de sua irmã e Ambrósia fora muito gentil servindo como sua cúmplice daquela vez. Padecer daquela dor sem ter um confidente... a _sua_ confidente, a estava matando... "Vai ficar tudo bem.", murmurava a senhorita Eilonwy, dando tapinhas em suas costas. Em seguida, conjurou outro copo d'água, forçando-a a beber. Alcançando algumas folhas de papel higiênico para que limpasse as lágrimas e assoasse o nariz vermelho.

— Ele tem uma queda por você... Finn... – comentou Ambrósia, cabisbaixa. – Uma semana na linha e ele nem vai se lembrar do quanto esta parece ter sido confusa. – acrescentou, tentando passar-lhe confiança. Queenie tentou devolver o sorriso que lhe era oferecido, mas ao invés disso, analisou-a um pouco. Ambrósia imaginou que estivesse lendo sua mente e corou, afastando-se alguns passos... quase saindo do banheiro. A loira pensava que: eis uma moça gentil e solícita, amorosa, mesmo com alguém com quem mal trocara algumas palavras em sua vida... tinha os lábios finos, o nariz um pouco arrebitado e sobrancelhas finas, mas o conjunto lhe assentava bem, pois seus olhos pequenos e azuis escondiam um brilho próprio...

— Senhor Abernathy. – chamou Queenie mais tarde naquele dia, antes de sair. Ele foi até seu encontro ainda chateado com suas saídas. – Acho que foi uma excelente ideia manter Brosie conosco... ela foi muito gentil comigo e... acho que o senhor deveria dar uma chance a ela...

— Chance? Do- do que está falando, Queenie?

— Acho que o senhor sabe... – respondeu a legilimente, simplesmente, fitando-o significativamente, mas sem seus sorrisinhos habituais, deixando Abernathy mais consternado do que de costume. Ele fitou a senhorita Eilonwy ao longe e tornou a olhar Queenie, que conseguiu sorrir de lado. – Alguém que realmente se importa conosco, senhor Abernathy é difícil de encontrar... não sabe a sorte que teria. Nos vemos na Segunda. – disse saindo calmamente.

†††

As irmãs Goldstein não se falaram durante todo o trajeto de volta para casa, tampouco durante a preparação do jantar. De fato, Tina ainda tinha a cabeça cheia e não sabia como abordar a irmã que nunca havia lhe escondido nada durante todos aqueles anos, a respeito de uma possível mentira. Em sua própria cabeça, Queenie ainda enfrentava as cenas daquela tarde na padaria, o que teria que dizer a Teenie para ganhar tempo e o quanto aquelas mentiras machucavam seu bem mais precioso. Sua relação com sua irmãzinha mais velha.

— Eu sinto muito, Teenie. – comentou Queenie, após o jantar. Tina ergueu os olhos da louça para a sua direção, secando os pratos.

— Pelo quê? – indagou Porpentina, tentando parecer neutra. Queenie levou uma das mãos para o ombro da irmã.

— Eu devia ter percebido que você não estava bem... sinto muito pelo que Williams disse...

— Tudo bem. Você também esteve ocupada... – falou, hesitando em sua consternação frente a insistência de sua irmã em não tocar no assunto do escritório. – Por que pediu folgas ao senhor Abernathy? Vive dizendo que mal trabalha e de repente quer uma folga? Ele poderia ter lhe dado folgas permanentes! – exclamou, soltando um dos pratos com força para dentro da pia. Queenie tremeu. – O que faz nas suas _tardes de folga_? – perguntou sem rodeios.

— Voltei a costurar! – respondeu a loira, sem pensar. – Você sempre mencionou sobre como eu era boa nisso... e... estou cansada daquele lugar, Teenie... cansada de como... de como aquele lugar nos faz sentir como se não valêssemos nada...

Aquela resposta pegou Tina de surpresa, e não foi como se Queenie estivesse mentindo. De fato, aquela era a maneira como sempre se sentira a respeito do seu trabalho no Macusa. Contudo, sua irmã apenas sabia o que ela contava. Realmente, Teenie era a bruxa de carreira na família e a loira nunca desejara algo tão impressionante para si. Porém, omitia um pouco dos seus próprios sentimentos ao resumir que seu emprego era apenas nada glamouroso. A morena apenas permaneceu calada, apertando carinhosamente o braço da caçula em compreensão. Nunca questionara Queenie a respeito de no que ela realmente gostaria de trabalhar, afinal, ela sempre fora bastante independente naquelas decisões. Tagarelava possibilidades horas a fio, quando menina... a morena não conseguia entender o que a teria levado a contentar-se a limpar banheiros...

Por um segundo, Tina imaginou que Abernathy estivesse certo e ela não cuidara bem de sua rainhazinha...

— Você é a melhor irmã do mundo, Teenie. – murmurou Queenie, lendo sua mente, com os olhos embargados.


	6. The Right People

Pelo resto daquela noite, Tina não tivera mais motivos para desconfiar de sua irmã. Sequer detivera tempo para tal, pois Queenie ouviu todo o seu desabafo a respeito do departamento de investigação, aconselhando-a para que se mantivesse paciente. Eles tornariam a enxergá-la como a bruxa capaz que sempre fora e reconstruiriam a amizade do zero. Afinal, quem ousaria falar contra Madame Pickery quando ela está no meio de um sermão? Talvez, eles quisessem falar a seu favor, mas, viram-se encurralados naquela situação na qual o medo é mais poderoso do que a coragem... como acontecia nas cortes superiores bruxas. "Lembra-se de quando fomos assistir a um dos julgamentos?", inquiriu Queenie. A conversa passou por várias lembranças felizes das duas garotas e aquilo foi suficiente para levantar o ânimo da própria legilimente.

Na manhã seguinte, Sábado, Tina mais uma vez estranhou que sua irmã já estivesse acordada tão cedo. Às oito já ia colocando a mesa para o café e cantarolando o hino de Ilvermony. Normalmente, ambas dormiam até mais tarde e só acordavam lá pelas dez e meia. Queenie avisou que sairia para visitar uma chapelaria, mas Tina não ficou completamente convencida. Nunca imaginara que precisaria seguir Queenie... deveria confiar nela, não é? Sua irmãzinha nunca mentia. Contudo, mesmo com a conversa na noite anterior, Porpentina sabia que algo estava estranho e precisava verificar. Seu instinto protetor era mais forte do que qualquer coisa.

O problema em segui-la, no entanto, era que se não tomasse cuidado, acabaria sendo pega por seus pensamentos. Demasiado altos, dizia Queenie; por ser tão reservada, Tina pensava muito claramente e isso deixava-os muito palpitantes, consequentemente altos. No entanto, em meio a sua caminhada cautelosa, cuidando para manter-se sempre seis passos atrás da caçula, a morena percebeu que todo aquele clichê não seria necessário. Seu maior temor tratava-se de um lugar apenas. A padaria de Jacob Kowalski. Caso não fosse ali, ela acabaria encontrando a coragem para colocar a irmã contra a parede. Se fosse Jacob, a questão tornar-se-ia muito mais complicada... pois tratava-se do coração de sua querida irmã... e até que ponto ela estava no direito e dever de censurá-la?

Em Ilvermorny, a maioria dos garotos ou eram parte do problema ou nada mais do que uma atração passageira. Cedo ou tarde eles acabavam desistindo de Queenie, ou ela própria se afastava por reconhecer o verdadeiro sentimento deles. Certa vez, contara para Tina, ela lera em algum lugar que o primeiro amor raramente era aquele que preencheria seu coração, mas sim aquele que primeiramente o quebraria. Portanto, Queenie evitava se apaixonar. Com Jacob Kowalski, por outro lado, o que ela descobrira não a afastara, mas a aproximara. Se ele era realmente tudo isso, não cabia a Tina julgar. Sua irmã acreditava que sim... _ela_ era a única que precisava de convencimento... " _mas você acha que não devo..."_ De fato, Porpentina não achava que ela devia. Estritamente contra a lei e poderia custar-lhes muito... tanta perseguição quanto a que sofreram durante a estadia de Newt... e ainda assim...

Ainda assim, caso estivesse se encontrando com Jacob, fora isto e nada mais o que a trouxera de volta. Se agora cantarolava, cozinhava, costurava, cuidava de suas madeixas com esmero e se interessava por todos a seu redor, seria resultado da presença do no-maj e ninguém mais. Nem mesmo ela, sua irmã.

Deixou que ela andasse. Parando seis passos antes.

†††

Na padaria, Jacob acabava de atender uma senhora quando ouviu o som dos saltos batendo contra o chão da cozinha. Som que já parecia compor sua segunda natureza e que, no entanto, quebrara um pouco da sua animação. Desde o incidente da tarde anterior, ele não pensava em qualquer outra coisa senão a expressão de desapontamento e dor nos olhos dela... e de que eram culpa sua. Quando era criança e, como qualquer menino feliz, costumava fazer traquinagens, recordava-se de sua mãe dizendo: "Não estou zangada, apenas decepcionada". A falta de cor em seus olhos compunha o pior dos castigos. Agora sentia-se exatamente como aquele garotinho matreiro novamente...

Impressionava-o como ela havia lido seus pensamentos e adivinhado o que estava prestes a mencionar. Claro, a senhorita Goldstein não lia mentes _literalmente_ , mas indubitável era que existia uma força misteriosa nela. Sonhava que poderia ser esquecido com vinte quatro horas de diferença, porém, lá estava ela, evitando-o nos fundos. Sem tomar o caminho até a frente da padaria para cumprimentá-lo ou colocar a cabeça no vão da porta e acenar, avisando-o de sua presença. Por fim, o movimento cessou e ele ficou parado atrás da caixa registradora. Queenie na mesma posição diante dos três bolos de casamento que deveriam ser provados naquele dia. O rosado que haviam preparado juntos ao centro... ela estendeu a mão, fazendo menção de tocá-lo...

— Bom dia, senhorita Goldstein. – ele cumprimentou, sem jeito, surgindo ao lado dela com um sorriso tímido.

— Bom dia, senhor Kowalski. – a loira cumprimentou de volta, sem tirar os olhos dos três bolos. – Ficaram muito bonitos... a que horas ela virá prová-los? – indagou taciturna.

— À uma. – respondeu o padeiro, fitando-a preocupado, mas ainda sorrindo. – Ela pediu pelos três, mas tenho certeza de que ela vai gostar mais do seu... – elogiou, arrancando um meio sorriso dela.

— Nosso. – corrigiu ela. – Fizemos ele juntos, lembra-se?

— É... é claro. – assentiu, rindo um pouco. Queenie virou-se para encará-lo, não havia lágrimas em seus olhos, apenas determinação.

— O que pode me dizer sobre meu período de experiência? – sua voz era sempre meiga, mas naquele momento soou um tanto amarga e aquilo aumentou a sensação dele de que se comportara como um menino travesso... havia decepcionado aquela bela jovem de alguma forma...

— Eu... bem... é... – ele levou a mão até o pescoço, sem saber o que dizer. Não fora exatamente um período de experiência ainda... " _Oh, não se preocupe, honey... vez ou outra eles descobrem que não sou tão boazinha..._ " realmente não estava sendo nada boazinha naquele momento... – Senhorita Goldstein, eu gostaria de me desculpar por qualquer coisa que fiz ou... pensei em fazer... que possa tê-la magoado. O que eu posso dizer? Seria um idiota se a dispensasse! Mas, já me sinto um idiota por achar que possa ter feito qualquer coisa para que... que me olhasse assim... por favor, me perdoe...

Os olhos dela lacrimejaram um pouco... se ele ao menos _soubesse_ o que realmente a colocara naquele estado...

— Oh, Ja – senhor Kowalski... – ela começou a dizer, mas a sineta da porta tocou e Henry tinha folga aos Sábados, logo, ambos se encaminharam juntos, num reflexo, para atendê-la. Queenie riu junto a ele enquanto tentavam passar ao mesmo tempo pela porta... e naquela troca de gargalhadas cúmplices, parecia que tudo estava perdoado ou a caminho de ser. – Teenie! – exclamou a loira congelando no lugar, dando espaço para que Jacob passasse primeiro.

Tina fitava-os com a expressão assustada, mas ao mesmo resignada de quem já esperava por aquele final para uma tragédia grega. Seus olhos recaíram sobre Jacob, mas ele não dava sinais de reconhece-la e provavelmente por isso também não deveria reconhecer sua irmã. Muda, a morena tornou a fitá-la. Queenie estava vermelha, porém não se tratava de vergonha. De seus olhos já escorriam grossas lágrimas...

— Teenie... – mas Tina não ficou para ouvi-la, tomando a direção da saída. O som da porta se fechando fez com que a loira desabasse, soluçando copiosamente.

— Senhorita Goldstein! – Jacob correu em seu auxílio, abaixando-se com as mãos na direção de seus ombros, tentando fazê-la colocar-se de pé, mas Queenie não queria. – Senhorita Goldstein, por favor... senhorita Goldstein... Queenie... – ela o fitou ao ouvi-lo pronunciar seu nome e, por alguma razão, ao fazê-lo enquanto assistia-a chorar daquela maneira trouxe de volta o mesmo gosto de alcaçuz a sua boca... – o que...?

— E-era min-minha irmã... eu preciso ir... – desculpou-se limpando os olhos nas mangas de seu vestido. Jacob apressou-se em entregar-lhe seu lenço de bolso, onde ela acabou por assoar o nariz enquanto saía correndo de volta para casa.

Teenie não estava lá. Queenie entrou no apartamento clamando seu nome, mas não obteve resposta alguma. Tudo estava exatamente como deixara antes de sair, exceto Teenie. Ela deveria ter aparatado para outro lugar, provavelmente querendo ficar sozinha a fim de esfriar a cabeça e a loira não a culparia. Resignou-se a sentar em uma das poltronas de frente a lareira apagada, imaginando o que aconteceria em seguida. A morena possivelmente sentia-se traída ao perceber que tudo o que lhe dissera nos últimos dias, com exceção da última noite sobre seus problemas com os agentes do departamento de aurores, foram mentiras. Desde crianças, as irmãs Goldstein sabiam que as únicas pessoas com quem poderiam realmente contar, as únicas que jamais as machucariam, seriam elas mesmas; uma a outra. O mundo parecia engoli-las por terem quebrado tal promessa... e Queenie sentia-se afundando mais, vez que foram os seus ombros os responsáveis. Seria Tina capaz de perdoá-la? Ela se perdoaria por ter mentido?

— Teenie... – sua irmã mais velha estava de volta, uma hora depois e em seus olhos não era possível ler nada... nem em sua mente... pela primeira vez na vida, Porpentina estava tentando usar oclumência contra a irmã. Queenie correu para abraçá-la, seu rosto inteiro rosado pelo choro, mas Tina a afastou, caminhando para o quarto. – Teenie... eu sinto muito... eu não queria mentir pra você! Eu juro Teenie... nunca quis mentir pra você, mas é que... eu precisava ir... eu... Teenie me perdoe... por Morrigan, me perdoe... eu não vou conseguir viver se você me odiar...

— E também não vai conseguir viver se não o tiver ao seu lado? – desdenhou Porpentina, com uma das mãos apoiadas nas venezianas que separavam seu quarto da sala. Queenie soluçou, passando as mãos pelo pescoço, tapando o rosto com elas em seguida, mil pensamentos circulando sua própria cabeça...

— Eu não quero... eu não quero escolher Teenie... eu não vou escolher... eu amo... eu amo você... eu... eu amo... – entre soluços ela tentava se explicar. Sim, de fato, amava aos dois e se o mundo fosse justo como deveria ser, ela realmente jamais teria que tomar uma decisão como aquela. Na sua mente, ela sequer existia.

— Mas pra mim parece que você já escolheu! – ela falava alto, mas ainda tentando conter a voz para que os vizinhos ou a senhora Esposito ouvissem. Mexia em suas mãos com ferocidade, sem saber o que fazer com elas. – Eu não entendo como pôde, Queenie! Como pôde fazer isso se conhece as consequências?! Acha que vão abrir uma exceção para você pelo que fizemos?! Madame Pickery sequer mencionou me colocar de volta ao trabalho, se não fosse por Newt eu nem estaria de volta às investigações! – dava pequenos passos na direção da irmã, as mãos ora apontando para Queenie ora na cintura em frustração.

— Eu... Teenie... acho que eu... que eu o amo mais do que temo as consequências... eu não sei...

— Você não sabe se o ama? – Tina tornou a desdenhar. – Meu Deus, Queenie. Se vai jogar tudo pro alto, poderia pelo menos...

— Eu o amo! – bradou Queenie com raiva, sua irmã havia finalmente baixado a guarda de sua mente e ela conseguira ler seus pensamentos: " _poderia pelo menos ter certeza de que é por alguma coisa que realmente quer, pela primeira vez na vida, ao invés de agir como uma tola com cabeça de borboleta!_ " Tina percebeu e acabou fitando o outro lado. Assim como sabiam que sempre poderiam confiar uma na outra, Queenie acreditava que sua irmã era a única que jamais usaria "cabeça de borboleta" para descrevê-la. Nem mesmo em pensamentos. Contudo, ao mesmo tempo que sentia-se envergonhada, não deixaria que aquele jogo se voltasse contra ela.

— Muito bem, você o ama. Então o que não sabe? – rebateu tornando a exasperar-se. Os olhos de Queenie tornaram a ficar marejados e sem se importar com a briga, correu para os braços de Tina, chorando.

— Ele não se lembra de mim... eu fiquei lá todos esses dias... tentei lembrá-lo de todas as maneiras que pude... ele me esqueceu... ele não vai se lembrar de mim... – soluçava e a irmã não conseguiu afastá-la. "Todas as maneiras...?", pensou Porpentina, mas Queenie não lhe deu ouvidos. Sabia o que ela queria dizer, contudo. Realmente, não tentara exatamente todas as formas... não o beijara novamente... No entanto, como poderia? Era o seu Jacob e ao mesmo tempo não era...

Tina sentou-a em uma das poltronas, mantendo-se de pé. Conseguia simpatizar com a luta interna de sua irmã, no entanto, tampouco deixava de lado a grande insensatez em todo aquele jogo... Jacob poderia nunca se lembrar dela, e mesmo que lembrasse...

— E o que acontece se ele se lembrar, Queenie? – existiam milhares de perguntas presentes naquela única, porém, aquela que mais atormentava Tina era... " _Vai viver no exílio e eles me farão esquecer que tenho uma irmã...? Então, ficarei sozinha?_ " Sabia que era egoísta da sua parte pensar assim, mas não consistia em como de fato se sentia, afinal, Newt poderia nunca mais voltar. Poderia resolver-se com Leta Lestrange... Então quanto tempo passaria até que seu coração partido remendasse? E além de abrir mão de um amor também abriria mão de outro... sua única família? Como ficaria sem sua Queenie? Sempre lhe lembrando que cachorros quentes não eram um almoço saudável...

— Eu não o amo mais do que amo você... sabe disso. – murmurou a legilimente, segurando-a pela mão. Seus olhos estavam úmidos. – Mas eu o amo... se ele se lembrasse... se fizéssemos isso da forma certa...

— Você pode guardar o segredo da melhor forma possível, Queenie, não dará certo. Assim que eles descobrirem... digamos, assim que você aparecesse com uma criança sua e nenhum sinal de um pai...

— Eles não pensariam nada além do que já pensam. – cortou a loira friamente. O próprio sangue de Tina gelou. "E seria capaz de viver assim... de ainda ser você assim...?" – Teenie..., - ela sorriu, lendo seus pensamentos. Ela era mais parecida com Jacob do que imaginava. – As pessoas certas sempre souberam quem de fato eu sou. E é por isso que eu sou assim. Se eu tenho a certeza, o amor e a confiança das pessoas certas... de que me importa o resto? Eu ainda vou ter você, não vou? Você e as azarações que me ensinou no quarto ano...

Porpentina não pôde deixar de sorrir. Isso explicava porque a estátua da Puckwudgie havia se virado para ela. Nada era mais importante do que a grandeza de seu coração. Enquanto isso, na Kowalski Quality Baked Goods uma noiva se decidia pelo bolo de morango e creme belga para o seu casamento...

* * *

 **Olá de novo! Espero que gostem destes seis capítulos iniciais, os outros não tardarão a aparecer! Réglisse é uma palavra em francês que significa alcaçuz e, bem, como mencionado algumas vezes durante a história, tem um significado especial para os nossos dois protagonistas... um clichêzinho que considerei adorável para ser utilizado! Minha maior preocupação é manter os personagens da tia Jo "in character", então, o feedback de vocês é deveras importante. Sendo assim, reviews seriam muito bem vindas, mas, não obrigatórias! Só queria dividir esse headcanon uhaushaushau Um beijooo 3 Até a próxima!**


	7. She was a taker You need a giver

Capítulo 7 –

Era Segunda-feira mais uma vez, e embora houvesse passado apenas uma semana do incidente, agora sem o peso dos segredos entre elas, as irmãs Goldstein sentiam que suas vidas tornaram a atingir o grau de normalidade ao qual estavam acostumadas. Longe de, contudo, crerem que tudo resolvera-se. Restava ainda, tanto em Tina quanto em Queenie, a sensação de que a qualquer momento a decisão sobre suas vidas lhes seria arrancada. Especialmente em Porpentina, quem em nenhum segundo desde que confrontara sua irmã, deixou de pensar na hipótese de perdê-la para Jacob. Decidira não intervir, mesmo que ainda se sentisse incerta de que seria capaz. Queenie lançava-lhe sorrisos encorajadores de minuto em minuto, lembrando-a de sua própria decisão de que não havia nenhuma a ser feita. Ela faria o que fosse necessário para manter seus dois grandes amores em sua vida... _Se_ conseguisse que um deles tivesse suas memórias de volta.

— O que vai fazer agora? – Tina perguntou quando avistaram o prédio do Macusa ao longe. A loira suspirou, virando a cabeça na direção oposta; aquela que a levaria até a Kowalski Quality Baked Goods, em seguida, tornou a admirar a torre do Macusa. Em circunstâncias ideais, a legilimente poderia deixar tudo aquilo para trás e assumir seu emprego na padaria em tempo integral, porém, no presente, carecia manter seu disfarce da melhor forma possível e assegurar um álibi para outra transgressão da qual não desistiria facilmente. Por fim, apertando a mão de Tina contra a sua, ambas caminharam juntas para dentro do ministério.

Aquela sensação lembrava-a da cena na chuva. Havia acabado de afastar seus lábios dos de Jacob, seus pés imóveis sobre a calçada e a dor pungente em seu coração por acreditar que estava realmente abrindo mão dele. De fato, ela gostaria de ter permanecido parada lá, esperando que ele abrisse os olhos a fim de dividirem um último vislumbre um do outro... mesmo que também fosse se apagar... Subitamente, todavia, Queenie sentiu a mão de Tina alcançando a sua que estava livre, delicadamente trazendo-a para dentro da entrada do metrô, de onde eles aparatariam. O toque da mão de sua irmã fez com que ela se movesse, recobrando-a de volta do transe aos poucos. Agora, à medida que caminhava para o departamento e já não possuía mais Teenie ao seu lado, restava-lhe apenas a impressão de que ainda estavam caminhando juntas.

No escritório, imperava o silêncio, pelo qual Goldstein foi grata por um milésimo de segundo, até dar-se conta de que algo notadamente estava fora de rumo. Ambrósia já se achava ali... em seu dia dentro da escala. Ao vê-la, a jovem quase deixou a bandeja cair e, engolindo em seco, acenou com a cabeça para a porta da sala do Abernathy, seguindo a direção da mesa onde os funcionários se reuniam. Era mal presságio e a loira sequer precisava ler a mente de Brosie para saber o que aconteceria a seguir... Finn Abernathy certamente não detinha o necessário para despedir alguém em seu sangue, remexendo em sua gravata durante toda a conversa. Queenie fitou o chão durante o desenrolar do protocolo, sentindo-se mal e ao mesmo tempo bem; proferiu algumas pequenas desculpas, mas insuficientes...

— Queenie? – chamou Ambrósia, indo até ela ao avistá-la fechando a porta da sala de Finn. A loira limitou-se a virar um pouco a cabeça, seguindo o caminho para a saída com os braços cruzados. – Queenie! – insistiu Ambrósia, segurando-a pela mão, apagando todo o vestígio da presença de Tina, o que fez com que a legilimente a fitasse com impaciência.

— Deixe-me ir, Ambrósia. – pediu segurando as lágrimas.

— Não. – repreendeu Brosie, puxando-a para um canto. – Ele despediu você? – indagou ela, sem malícia. Queenie suspirou, desdenhosa.

— Você já sabia. – retrucou sarcasticamente, fazendo Ambrósia corar.

— Suspeitava, mas não tinha certeza! – rebateu na defensiva, suas bochechas ardendo. Queenie riu. Uma risada que em nada assentava em seu caráter, suficiente para deixar a outra desconfortável. – Vou falar com o senhor Abernathy. – murmurou decidida.

— Ambrósia, não precisa me fazer nenhum favor. – disse a legilimente, tentando se desvencilhar da moça, no entanto o aperto na mão de Eilonwy apenas aumentou.

— Não é caridade e também não é pena! – exclamou num grito baixo. Os olhos de Queenie se arregalaram um pouco e ela não pôde deixar de ler _"Grande cabeçuda teimosa..."_ , o que a fez rir. – Você me ajudou, eu vou ajudar você. – insistiu Ambrósia, corando novamente ao dar-se conta do motivo para a risada da legilimente. – Não posso prometer nada, mas...

— Está tudo bem, Brosie... obrigada... – falou ainda risonha, finalmente conseguindo ir embora.

†††

Começou a garoar quando Queenie deixou o Macusa. Sem um guarda-chuva, ela alcançou um garoto vendendo jornais e pagou-o por uma proteção improvisada, ao passo que ia o mais rápido que conseguia para a padaria. Muitos haviam-na advertido. Se continuasse a arranjar desculpas, o olho da rua a estaria esperando. De várias formas, aquele agouro, o alarme de que sempre estivera prestes a acontecer, a preparou para o momento. O que no fim das contas fazia-a perceber que, apesar de não ser uma situação prática, também não a deixava infeliz. Aliás, seus passos pareciam estar mais leves, combinando com o sorriso bobo que brincava em seus lábios, seu casaco e as pontas dos cabelos salpicados pela água da chuva. _"Grande cabeçuda teimosa"_ foi como Brosie a descreveu. Talvez, fosse mesmo.

Quer dizer, se eles não descobrissem... se eles nunca soubessem... ela poderia muito bem continuar a trabalhar na padaria de Jacob. Uma jovem precisa de um emprego e, após todos aqueles meses, nenhum membro do departamento de sua irmã deveria se lembrar das feições do padeiro. Bruxos estavam permitidos de se socializar com os no majs naquilo que fosse necessário. Uma relação de emprego é necessária. O Macusa não era capaz de abraçar toda a comunidade. Queenie conhecia sua quota de bruxos e bruxas que não seguiram a carreira burocrática e estavam perfeitamente contentes em suas posições. Também, se Teenie discordasse, talvez ela pudesse usar um pouco do dinheiro de emergência que seus pais haviam lhe deixado de herança para abrir uma boutique... quem sabe? Não contava que Ambrósia fosse obter sucesso em sua conversa com Abernathy, mas também era outra possibilidade. Em todo caso, existiam opções.

Durante aquela última semana, a iminência de ser dispensada do Macusa a afligira ao ponto de levá-la a mentir diversas vezes, contra seu melhor julgamento. Aquela nova circunstância significava que dispunha de mais horas para direcionar ao seu projeto. Parando um dos transeuntes, descobriu que já se encontrava quinze minutos atrasada. Apertou o passo, molhando os sapatos cor de rosa nas poças que se formavam pela rua, sem se importar com isso, todavia. Talvez, aquele fosse o dia em que finalmente faria com que Jacob se lembrasse... se usasse a ideia de Teenie, quem sabe?... não haveria erro... Segundo o testemunho de Newt, o veneno de rapinomônio deveria apagar apenas as lembranças ruins de um ser humano. Logo, o que estaria retendo a memória do no maj?

Cruzando a rua, avistou a padaria. Os arredores, como sempre, estavam bastante movimentados àquela hora da manhã e algumas pessoas iam no vai e vem para dentro e para fora do estabelecimento. Dentre elas, havia uma que se mantinha parada do lado de fora. Seus cabelos eram mais louros do que os de Queenie, completamente platinados, mas ela trajava vestes igualmente rosadas; o que fez com que a legilimente parasse onde estava, na curva que a levaria para a entrada dos funcionários. A mulher fitava o interior da padaria num misto de ansiedade e pesar, com os nódulos das mãos brancos apertados contra o fecho da pequena bolsinha que carregava. Em sua mente, a legilimente conseguiu ler várias coisas... dentre elas: noiva.

O jornal em suas mãos seguiu uma linha lenta para o chão, conforme sua garganta secava e todo o seu ser se impelia para dentro da mente daquela loira. Queenie não se importou com as questões que possivelmente levantaria ao encará-la daquela maneira. Seu semblante tão transtornado quanto seu coração descompassava. Ela viu o romance que deslanchara antes da Grande Guerra, a separação e as cartas, os raros dias de visita. O carinho de Jacob para com aquela jovem... tão pungente e sincero quanto fora com ela... viu as horas que passaram conversando sobre o futuro... os olhares... os beijos... viu tudo o que o padeiro fora para aquela estranha. E também tudo o que ela fora para ele. Viu como partira seu coração pouco antes de conhecê-la, ao devolver seu anel de noivado. O mesmo que aquela garota sentia, se estendia pelo próprio coração de Queenie e a estava despedaçando...

— Goldy? – a voz serena de Henry a chamou de volta, tão eficaz quanto a mão de Teenie. Sem responder, continuou a observar a mulher que, ao também ser interrompida pelo ajudante, acabou por tomar coragem e entrar. Queenie deu um passo para segui-la, mas percebeu o quão estranho aquilo pareceria e hesitou. – Está tudo bem, Queenie? – era a primeira vez que ele lhe estendia a cortesia de usar seu primeiro nome ao invés do apelido carinhoso que inventara. A loira ignorou-o com um murmúrio ininteligível e passou correndo para a entrada dos fundos, cruzando a cozinha até chegar a porta que a separava da loja.

Não pretendia ouvir a conversa. Desejava apenas ler Jacob. Estava surpreso por sua aparição, recordando-se também do mesmo que sua noiva e, por isso, pela última cena de que tinha lembrança, sentia-se confuso. Leu que o nome dela era Mildred e que não imaginava que ela ou sua amiga Agnes ainda falassem a seu respeito. Ela o deixara. A decisão fora sua. Por que de repente decidia aparecer novamente em sua vida? Seria possível que estivesse arrependida e quisesse recomeçar...? Tudo isso Queenie lera em sua mente, até que fosse horrível demais para suportar. Afastando-se, seus olhos bateram na porta entreaberta da dispensa, onde trancou-se, permitindo que algumas lágrimas de frustração fossem derramadas. Havia arriscado tanto... tentado... para que outra surgisse e o levasse embora novamente? Outra que sequer o merecia... que não precisava dele tanto quanto ela.

Possuía, de fato, um dom especial para ler as pessoas. Ele a havia ajudado a ler muito mais do que aqueles pensamentos de Mildred. Na verdade, eles apenas a fizeram enxergar mais. A insegurança e insistência em permanecer com Jacob simplesmente por assim conseguir o que achava ser natural para uma moça da sua classe. Uma vida mediana junto a um homem que considerava ser mediano. Não o sonho de toda garota, mas confiável, de bom coração. E que por se apegar tanto a um sonho, deixou-a esperando com um anel no dedo durante a guerra e nada mais fez do que enchê-la de visões positivas a respeito de uma idílica padaria, sem nunca lhe entregar aquele sonho de uma vida confortável... e ela se cansou, porque, no fundo, não acreditava nele. E mesmo que estivesse disposta a acreditar agora, isso proviria somente da ideia daquilo que Jacob seria capaz de lhe dar. _"Ela era egoísta... você merece gentileza..."_ aquelas palavras que um dia ouvira-se dizendo a Newt, agora lhe cabiam tão bem quanto...

— Goldy! – chamou Henry, batendo na porta da dispensa. O som assustou-a, deixando-a hesitante se deveria responder ou não. Certamente seus olhos denunciaram o que estivera fazendo; tentou secar as lágrimas o melhor que pôde antes de finalmente abri-la. Seu amigo a fitou em choque, e mesmo sem entender o que se passara, estendeu um lenço de dentro do bolso da calça. Um pouco manchado com farinha, mas ela não se importou. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou calmamente, ao que só obteve como resposta um aceno negativo de cabeça. _"Garotas... porque é sempre tão difícil responder a uma pergunta...?"_ Indagou-se mentalmente e Queenie riu, erguendo uma das mãos para afagá-lo no rosto. Henry era tão bom... podia não levar muito jeito com as palavras, mas suas intenções revelavam a sinceridade do seu coração... sorrindo de lado, ela esticou-se para beijá-lo na bochecha. Atordoado, o rapaz apenas acenou e tornou a deixá-la sozinha.

Jacob entrou na cozinha em seguida, parecendo exausto. Sem notá-la, apoiou-se em uma das bancadas de madeira, cabisbaixo, suspirando profundamente.

— Você nunca me disse que estava noivo... – murmurou Queenie, fazendo-o erguer a cabeça subitamente pelo susto. Era possível vislumbrar lágrimas em seus olhos. Fitaram-se longamente, enquanto ela ia mansamente em sua direção, remexendo em seus dedos, hesitante. Jacob percebeu que ela também estivera chorando...

— Senhorita Goldstein, eu... – tamborilou cheio de incerteza, ainda assustado pela presença dela. Então, arqueou as sobrancelhas e Queenie percebeu que cometera uma gafe. – O que...? Como...?

— Eu a vi antes de entrar e entreouvi um pouco do que falaram quando estava indo para a frente... – explicou-se sem titubear. – Não foi difícil perceber que...

— Seu dom especial. – completou ele mansamente, com um sorriso gentil. Ela assentiu, tristonha, também se apoiando sobre o balcão. – A conheci pouco antes da guerra e ficamos noivos muito rápido, mas eu... eu achei que era a certa, sabe? Agora não consigo me lembrar exatamente do porquê... – ia dizendo brandamente, interrompendo-se com uma risada nervosa. A mesma que Queenie se lembrava de ouvir no "Blind Pig". – É engraçado como por um momento você acha que sabe todas as respostas e no outro não tem certeza de mais nada...

— Mas ela voltou... – interpôs a loira, as três palavras mais difíceis que haveria de pronunciar em muitos anos. Jacob a interrompeu, contudo, com um terrível esgar de desdém, nada condizente com ele.

— Ela se foi... Meu Deus, como gostaria de não me lembrar daquele dia... Tinha acabado de ir ao banco requisitar o primeiro empréstimo para abrir a Kowalski Quality Baked Goods, eles me recusaram. Quando retornei... arrasado... ela disse que não queria mais ficar comigo... disse que estava cansada de ser pobre... – contou com a voz descompassada. Parecia que a qualquer momento as lágrimas no canto de seus olhos iriam se derramar... e a loira não aguentaria... – Eu não a culpo... depois da guerra... depois de tudo... é normal que ela esperasse mais do que... do que... – e só o que se ouviu foi um soluço baixo e o soar da porta. Com muito custo, Queenie deixou-o e cuidou da senhora Shawn, já cliente assídua, retornando para encontrá-lo na mesma posição.

Apressando-se, a loira alcançou a chaleira e ervas...

— Eu tinha outro emprego, outra opção, como o senhor disse naquele dia, quando vim aqui lhe pedir para que me contratasse. – começou a dizer, enquanto a água fervia, para um no maj que a encarava com os olhos vermelhos embargados. Os dela não muito distantes. – Trabalhava num escritório, nada muito grande... preparava e servia o café, limpava os banheiros, separava papelada... não por amor. Eu o fazia porque queria me sentir responsável, como a minha irmã. – continuo, incerta. – Conhecia pessoas boas, mas a maioria simplesmente me olhava e me tratava como se aquilo fosse o máximo que eu conseguiria. Trabalhar muito tempo num lugar assim... com o tempo não se chega em lugar algum além daquele que eles esperam que você alcance. Mas estar num ambiente onde se vê paixão... – ele a fitava vivamente agora, ela mesma encarando-o ao pronunciar as últimas palavras. – Eu só disse que amava cozinhar, o que não quer dizer que eu era boa... e... Nossa... eu sei que não fui exatamente... o que se espera de uma ajudante experiente de cozinha, mas o senhor confiou em mim! Isso vale mais do que... Você confia nas pessoas, Jacob, _acredita_ nelas! – exclamou a legilimente, fervorosa.

— Senhorita Goldstein... – ia interpondo o no maj com uma risada sem graça. Mas Queenie o interrompeu.

— Não! – irritou-se, batendo a palma da mão na mesa, seus olhos brilhando como no dia em que se despediram. – _Ela_ não poderia esperar por mais... pessoas passam a vida inteira almejando ter, por qualquer ínfima coisa, a mesma paixão... só precisava de tempo e conseguiu! Ela não acreditou em você e... pessoas com paixão precisam de alguém que acredite nelas...

Jacob sorriu de lado, emocionado, apertando a mão dela carinhosamente contra a sua. Queenie acompanhou-o, a chaleira finalmente apitando. Em poucos minutos, ambos estavam bebericando de suas xícaras de chá num silêncio confortável.

— E qual a sua paixão, senhorita Goldstein? – perguntou Jacob mansamente, encarando-a sobre a fumaça. Queenie sorriu, com sua risadinha alegre.

— Cuidar. – respondeu meigamente. – Acho que por isso sempre gostei de cozinhar. Uma refeição quente, minha mãe costumava dizer, é a maior prova de amor que existe! É aquilo de que a alma sempre precisa para não perder as esperanças e o melhor modo de se pedir perdão quando faltam palavras, pois, só se cozinha bem, se se deseja o bem para aquele a quem se cozinha... – enunciou saudosa. Quando as irmãs Goldstein adoeciam, panquecas as faziam se sentir melhores. Se discutiam, chocolate quente feito de uma para a outra ajudava a acabar com a tensão. E quando o dia não parecia bom, um bom pedaço de strudel melhorava o humor da casa inteira.

Jacob percebeu que sua mão ainda estava a poucos centímetros da dela, que com suas palavras remetia-o a lembranças de sua infância, época em que assistia sua avó cozinhar. Com gosto, ela alimentava uma casa inteira, sem nunca demonstrar o quanto cansava zelar por aquele singelo exército. Havia inegável verdade na filosofia da falecida senhora Goldstein, o no maj concluiu, com a qual sua filha concordava. Seus olhos baixaram para a xícara, mas sutilmente tornaram a perceber a proximidade que, no fundo de seu coração, gostaria de selar outra vez. O gosto de alcaçuz, de súbito, pungente em sua boca e ele a encarou nos brilhantes olhos azuis, sentindo forte formigamento numa pequena marca do pescoço; ela mesma devolvendo seu olhar com intensidade...

— Queenie... – o murmúrio saiu quase como uma pergunta e a loira inclinou-se um pouco para frente... a sineta da entrada chamando-lhes a atenção. Desconcertado, Jacob tratou logo de responder ao toque. Quando retornou, a bela ajudante de cozinha não se encontrava em lugar algum.


	8. We are infinite

Capítulo 8

 _Havia passado o resto daquele Sábado refletindo a respeito da fuga tempestuosa de sua ajudante. Após muito titubear em sua mente, ainda lhe soava incompreensível que a entrada repentina de sua irmã pudesse tê-la deixado naquele estado. Suas lágrimas colocaram-no numa posição inconfortável e complicada. Por um lado, gostaria de confortá-la com algo mais significante do que reles palavras escarças, todavia, por outro, reconhecia o ridículo naquele desejo. Eles não eram amigos. Ele não a conhecia. Sabia pouco acerca da história de sua família, mas era só. Nada que embasasse um conselho sólido. Independente do afeto crescente em seu peito por aquela quase desconhecida, sua relação resumia-se a puro e simples labor._

 _E aliás, quanto mais se pegava pensando em Queenie Goldstein, mais se convencia de que não estava certo em nutrir sentimentos por ela. Claro, havia aquele brilho fugaz de uma lembrança há muito esquecida durante todos os lampejos de segundo nos quais pegava-se admirando-a trabalhar. Também dissonantes, fora de lugar. Ele era seu chefe... ela era sua funcionária... Estes, no entanto, não eram os únicos pensamentos que o perturbavam, mas ainda a questão de sua irmã. O que poderia deixá-la tão desgostosa com o trabalho de sua caçula... talvez com ele, seu chefe? De fato, ela adentrara a padaria enquanto eles estavam tendo um de seus pequenos momentos. Evidente que, tal qual Henry e aqueles rapazes insolentes, acreditava ter dado de cara com algo impróprio. O que só aumentou sua sensação de que algo carecia de acontecer... mandá-la embora?_

 _Mas que justificativa haveria de encontrar? Ela parecia ser uma boa moça... sensível, carinhosa com sua irmã... suas saídas foram totalmente justificadas e ela se oferecera para compensá-las, estendendo seu turno, ele quem recusara. Se mencionasse o verdadeiro motivo, correria o risco de magoá-la outra vez... e simplesmente não desejava ser a razão para as lágrimas ou abatimento da senhorita Goldstein... não novamente. Caberia a ele, então, controlar aqueles sentimentos. Não deixar-se levar por eles e também não encorajá-los nela. Isso também a distanciaria, contudo. "Eu não a deixaria escapar, entende...? " Foram as palavras de Henry. Notadamente tratava-se de algo que precisavam resolver. Durante uma conversa que deixaria a ambos desconfortáveis._

 _Tal linha de raciocínio seguira-o pelo fim de semana e na manhã que seguiu seu fim. Acreditou que iriam colocar tudo em pratos limpos antes das atividades se iniciarem, porém, por qualquer motivo, ela se atrasara. A conversa foi substituída pela chegada repentina de Mildred. Não esperava vê-la novamente. Não depois de como todo o rompimento se deu... Por longos minutos, ele a viu parada do lado de fora, mas agiu como se não a tivesse notado. Até que finalmente ela entrou._

 _— Olá, Jacob. – ela disse diante do balcão. Não mudara nem um pouco. Estivera inconsciente para o quanto achava-se despreparado para aquele confronto, até ouvi-la falar._

 _— Olá... Mildred... eu não... não esperava... – sua garganta estava incrivelmente seca e as palavras saíam aos tropeços, mas ele não se acovardaria. Usou a presença de outras quatro freguesas como escudo._

 _— Me ver, eu sei... – concordou a loira com um sorriso sem graça. A situação tão desconfortável para um quanto para o outro. – Agnes me contou que havia aberto sua padaria... eu senti que precisava ver... bem, ouvi tanto sobre ela durante tanto tempo... – continuou, hesitante, os dedos brincando no fecho da bolsa; trejeito comum quando ficava nervosa._

 _— Pois é! Finalmente... e está tudo indo muito bem... – respondeu Jacob, arrependendo-se da escolha de palavras, com medo de ter soado frio ou rude. Não entendia por que ainda se preocupava... talvez fosse muito nobre ou muito tolo... afinal, ela o deixara desconsolado na mesma manhã em que outra pessoa lhe negara seu sonho._

 _— Que bom. – ela assentiu, olhando em volta, seus olhos erguendo-se um pouco ao vislumbrar a porta de entrada para a cozinha, mas logo tornando a fitá-lo. O padeiro tentou se virar para espiar o que quer que ela tivesse visto... talvez... – Talvez tenha sido a melhor escolha mesmo, então..._

 _Aquelas palavras o pegaram desprevenido. Entendia seu significado, contudo aliás, ele a queria de volta? Poderia crer que estivesse disposta a recomeçar? Depois de todos aqueles meses desaparecida...? Ele a amara um dia. Desejava nada mais do que construir aquele futuro com ela. Eles deveriam ter feito aquilo juntos. Mildred deveria estar ao seu lado no balcão, naquele exato momento... fora o plano inicial... embora agora não acreditasse mais que ela o teria seguido... "estou cansada de ser pobre, Jacob..."_

 _— O que você quer, Mildred? – as palavras certamente saíram mais duras do que o esperado, mas seu semblante não deixava dúvidas de que sua confusão era maior que sua zanga. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas hesitou. Seus olhos um pouco marejados e vacilantes em direção à porta da cozinha._

 _— Eu sinto muito, Jacob... – disse, saindo pela porta em meio a um soluço reprimido._

 _[...]_

 _—_ _P_ _essoas com paixão precisam de alguém que acredite nelas..._

Não podia ficar com ela. Não depois de... daquilo. Estava claro para ele agora, se não estava antes, que se sentia balançado por aquela moça. Independente da vulnerabilidade de ambos durante o transcorrer daquela conversa; ele não atribuía, de forma alguma, a culpa pelo que aconteceu ali a um possível estado de fragilidade. Fora consequência de uma semana, na opinião dele, adorável, somada aqueles vislumbres de memórias, pensamentos, sensações muito maiores do que sua própria força de vontade e que, por Deus, não seria nunca capaz de conter. A diferença entre Mildred e a senhorita Goldstein... seu coração era tão... Oh, ele precisava fazer alguma coisa... Todavia, como encará-la depois de... de se inclinar daquela maneira e...

— Senhor Kowalski? – chamou Queenie, da entrada dos funcionários. Jacob se virou, terminando de colocar uma última rosa de glacê na quarta camada do bolo. A legilimente trazia algo coberto em uma pequena travessa. Seu sorriso se alargou ao finalmente reparar na iguaria que estivera todo aquele tempo sendo aperfeiçoado. O bolo de casamento que haviam preparado. – Está maravilhoso! Então... ela se decidiu, afinal. – comentou adentrando o recinto.

— Pelo seu, como eu disse que iria. – assentiu Jacob, sentindo-se um pouco mais à vontade ao falarem sobre o sucesso de seu trabalho conjunto. – Achei que fosse gostar das rosas de glacê... lembro-me de tê-las sugerido quando começamos a receita. – observou, colocando a última rosa com maestria junto a outra, formando um pequeno arranjo.

Ele se ocupara desde a sua saída, Queenie notou. Claramente em seu desejo para esquecer ou evitar que seus pensamentos voassem para o que quase acontecera. O avental que usava estava todo manchado, mas em nenhum outro lugar havia sinais de descuido. _"Habilidade"_ , pensou a loira. Seu sorriso se alargou um pouco, ao passo que depositava a travessa sobre a bancada.

— Resolvi cuidar do almoço hoje. – disse animada, como se anunciasse a estreia de uma enorme peça teatral. Jacob baixou os olhos na direção para a qual ela apontava e deparou-se com um grande pedaço de strudel. Belamente polvilhado e decorado com pequenas rosinhas açucaradas. Estupefato, ele fitou sua ajudante e de novo o folheado. – Sim, fui eu que fiz! Strudel de maçã! – falou em resposta à pergunta que se formava na mente dele. Diligente, ela correu para alcançar três garfos limpos. – Por favor... – pediu entregando um garfo a ele. Em seguida, correu para fora e chamou por Henry, que não tardou a seguir os acenos frenéticos de mão da moça cor de rosa. – Em agradecimento pela acolhida de vocês! Espero que gostem! – explicou entregando o outro garfo ao rapaz.

O silêncio imperou sobre eles enquanto mastigavam as primeiras porções. Jacob esforçava-se ao máximo para evitar o olhar de Queenie, que cantarolava baixinho consigo mesma conforme terminava de mastigar. Não se contentava em apenas sentar e apreciar a comida com eles, mas precisava ir até o refrigerador pegar uma jarra de água, copos e servi-los. Henry suspirava entre uma garfada e outra, cada mordida lhe parecendo mais abençoada do que a outra. Morava sozinho na cidade, não era exatamente o melhor cozinheiro, logo, a reles ideia de boa comida caseira o deixava inspirado. Jacob também reconhecia o trabalho de mestre naquele pequeno strudel...

— Isso está até melhor do que o seu café, Queenie. – comentou Henry, terminando. A legilimente sorriu de lado, pondo-se a cortar mais uma fatia para servi-lo.

— Henry, se puder nos dar licença, há um assunto que eu gostaria de discutir com a senhorita Goldstein em particular... – interpôs o padeiro, abaixando o garfo. O rapazola prontamente se levantou, assentindo para o patrão.

— Aqui, querido, tome outro pedaço. – ofereceu Queenie, envolvendo-o em um guardanapo. Ele agradeceu e deixou-os. Jacob fitava seu pedaço inacabado com estranheza, irascível. – Algum problema, honey? – perguntou ela mansamente. Fazendo-o se levantar com um estrondo do arranhar dos pés do banco contra o chão. Queenie fitava-o assustada.

— Isso está errado, senhorita Goldstein... isso... – o padeiro começou a dizer, agitado, fazendo amplos gestos para o que estivesse ao seu alcance. Desde o strudel até o bolo e eles próprios. – Isso está errado... eu... eu preciso... eu acredito que seria melhor se... se a senhorita... – ele não conseguia dizer. Não seria capaz de pronunciar aquelas palavras. Embora sequer precisasse. A legilimente já estava dentro de seus pensamentos...

— Oh, não... Jacob, por favor... não... eu... por favor... – titubeava, também se colocando de pé. Sentindo-se tão desarmada e perdida quanto estivera durante sua discussão com Tina. Ele não poderia mandá-la embora... não agora. A mera razão para ter cogitado a ideia era o motivo pelo qual ela _precisava_ ficar ali.

— Não posso, senhorita Goldstein... – insistia, andando de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir focar em um único ponto. Até que encontrou-o nos olhos dela. – Estou ficando louco... isso... isso é loucura! Isso que... que sinto pela senhorita! É a coisa mais estranha... essa sensação de que... de que... bem, de que já comi esse strudel... ou de que já a vi antes, mas não me lembro onde... Esses vislumbres, essas sensações... são loucura...! – ele falava com a mesma veemência de quando sentira-se ameaçado pela magia, ao conhecer Newt naquela manhã no banco.

— Jacob... – ela implorou, se aproximando.

— E isso! – exclamou uma última vez, apontando para ela. – Estive me esquecendo... ignorando isso, mas... a verdade é que não me lembro de alguma vez ter mencionado meu primeiro nome a você...

Ela riu, lágrimas se formando no canto de seus olhos. Ele bufava, recobrando o fôlego. Sem se importar com quem houvesse ouvido seu pequeno desabafo. Ela ia ao seu encontro com os olhos fixos nos dele, fechando cada vez mais o espaço entre eles. Ele, apesar de saber que mais uma vez se encaminhavam para o abismo, não conseguia quebrar aquele contato...

— Você disse... há um tempo... – murmurou docemente, repousando uma mão no lado esquerdo do rosto dele e, então, colocando-se a passar a ponta do polegar sobre sua boca antes de beijá-lo ali. Exatamente como quando se despediram...

Os olhos de Jacob se fecharam lentamente, ao passo que ia se deixando levar pelo sabor pungente de alcaçuz que provinha dela; e, com a mesma lentidão, trilhava o caminho para a cintura dela, que envolvia seu rosto delicadamente entre as mãos. Então, com a maior facilidade do mundo, todos os brilhos fugazes de recordação tornaram-se lembranças sólidas e estonteantes dentro de sua mente. A primeira refeição preparada por ela. O mesmo strudel de maçã. O chocolate quente. Seu avô criava corujas e ela adorava alimentá-las. Salvara-o de ter a memória apagada uma vez e lhe dissera que ele era parte da equipe. Tentara protegê-lo daquela mulher poderosa ao colocar-se na frente dele... e dissera que queria ir com ele... para qualquer lugar... e a lembrança do alcaçuz... porque ela era a garota mais doce que já conhecera...

 _"Queenie"_ , pensou. E a loira leu-o, sorrindo com os lábios ainda presos aos dele. O próprio padeiro sem conseguir acreditar que finalmente a estava beijando, depois de todos aqueles meses e agora depois de toda aquela semana. Aquilo também lhe trouxe de volta a sensação de já tê-lo experimentado... sob a chuva... Não fora sonho! Ela havia o beijado antes, naquela tarde... E agora ali. Na sua padaria. Estava beijando uma garota que parecia ter vindo da terra dos sonhos, dentro da concretização do seu. 

— Queenie, – disse em voz alta, sem ar. Ela ostentava o seu maior sorriso de felicidade, que enrugava o canto de seus olhos, ainda lacrimejantes. Àquela visão, ele mesmo não conteve um sorriso grandioso, – eu me lembro...

— Ah, honey! – ela gritou de felicidade, beijando-o mais uma vez, pondo-se a abraçá-lo em seguida. Ele retribuiu, apertando-a contra si.

— Como está a sua irmã? – viu-se perguntando, fazendo-a rir.

— Teenie está bem. Ela sabe que estou aqui.

— Newt?

— Voltou para a Europa. – contou Queenie, desvencilhando-se do abraço, mas ainda incapaz de se soltar dele. – Ainda não nos mandou notícias, mas prometeu a Teenie que iria voltar para lhe entregar uma cópia do livro, então, vamos vê-lo outra vez. – explicou feliz.

— Já faz...

— Três meses. – completou a loira, risonha. Era o seu Jacob. De volta. Para ela. Por causa dela.

— Três meses?! – exasperou-se o padeiro. Ainda não havia processado tudo. A aventura inteira novamente tão fresca em sua lembrança como se houvesse acontecido ontem, mas, três meses! Era muito! Queenie não parava de sorrir, afagando seus ombros carinhosamente. Ele mesmo não conseguia acreditar... – Três meses, hã? E você... se preocupou em vir atrás de mim depois de tanto tempo...?

— Eu lhe disse que não existe outro como você... – murmurou ela, inclinando-se para tocar a sua testa na dele. Jacob riu. Uma risada abafada, que ressoou deliciosamente aos ouvidos da legilimente.

— Ao que me parece, é possível dizer o mesmo sobre você, senhorita Goldstein. Não existe nenhuma outra como _você_... Queenie. – retrucou ele, em veneração. Ela riu, nenhuma outra reação possível à felicidade de tê-lo de volta... senão a de selar seus lábios com os dele uma outra vez. E outra. E mais outra. Levando-o a dividir aquele êxtase por ter a certeza de que aquele anjo nunca fora somente um sonho, mas extremamente real.

Henry observou-os pelo resto do dia, agindo como um par de recém-casados ou mesmo melhores amigos há muito perdidos e que se reencontravam após uma longa jornada por caminhos separados. Quando achavam que ele não os ouvia, falavam sobre assuntos estranhos... Macusa, leis, picadas de murtisco... era melhor não prestar atenção mesmo. Ao rapazola, bastava saber que, o que quer que estivesse cozinhando ali durante aquela semana, finalmente havia tomado a forma que previra, contra todo o seu ceticismo. Algo glorioso.


	9. Two little girls world

Capítulo 9

Porpentina não se considerava uma pessoa intuitiva, mas acreditava em pequenos palpites. Na possibilidade direcionadora deles. Em muitas situações, assemelhavam-se aos preconceitos e poderiam culminar em constrangimento ou fé mal colocada. Outras vezes apenas refrescavam a imaginação para a elaboração de hipóteses às perguntas difíceis de serem externadas. O sorriso de Queenie ao retornar para o apartamento na noite anterior. Sua completude facilmente analisável... não se tratava de um palpite, contudo. Por mais que suas repercussões já estivessem carregadas dos preconceitos de Porpentina. Ela não precisava externar nada. E, na verdade, não se sentia pronta para fazê-lo... o leve erguer de lábios que ofereceu à vitória de sua irmã não poderia jamais ser descrito como sincera felicidade por seu sucesso. E Queenie certamente lera tudo aquilo em Teenie, mas depois de finalmente ter alcançado as nuvens que tanto almejara, sobrou-lhe pouco tempo para tornar a olhar para baixo.

Qualquer espécie de confronto que as irmãs Goldstein pudessem vir a ter perante a iminente mudança em suas vidas prorrogar-se-ia para o dia seguinte. No entanto, nem mesmo para o bem de sua relação com Queenie, abraçaria a paz que somente alguns indivíduos conseguiam ante a protelação de decisões importantes. Esperou até que ela dormisse; dormisse de verdade. Os sonhos da loira sempre haviam sido delicados, tornando-a assim uma pessoa de sono leve. Tal particularidade na personalidade de sua caçula limitava, de certa forma, a própria particularidade de Porpentina. Pensamentos que lhe vinham à mente somente quando se deitava e a perturbavam, ao mesmo tempo em que uma espécie de clareza súbita a atingia durante as altas horas da madrugada. Devia tudo isso a seus anos em Ilvermorny somados ao extenso treinamento de Auror. O cansaço mental sempre subjugava o físico.

" _Eu não vou escolher, Teenie..._ ". Mas escolhera, pensava Porpentina. De fato, não se tratava de uma questão de escolha. Não _deveria_ se tratar de uma escolha. Noite adentro, a morena desejou que seus pais estivessem ali. Talvez mais do que houvesse desejado em anos. Eles lhe diriam isso. Eles saberiam exatamente como agir a fim de que se evitasse uma catástrofe, mas não Tina. Adulta. Independente. Agente do MACUSA. Só o que a preocupava era sua irmã... sua irmã caçula... para quem fora uma mãe, quando ninguém mais poderia ser. Queenie... a pequena dos laços cor de rosa no cabelo que adorava valsar sobre os pés de seu pai. O raio de sol. Alegre e tão certa de que poderia fazer qualquer coisa a que sua mente se dispusesse a imaginar, embora agisse de forma responsável – a maior parte do tempo – para preservar tudo o que haviam construído. " _Até agora..._ " e Teenie sentiu um aperto súbito em seu peito. Durante toda aquela semana, o grande "x' parecia ser a memória de Jacob Kowalski. Todavia, também ela se esquecera de detalhes...

" _Voltei a costurar! Você sempre mencionou sobre como eu era boa nisso... e... estou cansada daquele lugar, Teenie... cansada de como... de como aquele lugar nos faz sentir como se não valêssemos nada..._ " Não foi uma mentira. Porpentina sabia. Queenie sempre costurara bem. Também conjurava excelentes feitiços. Suas estantes de livros certamente possuíam mais variedade do que as de Tina. Não podia dizer que ignorara completamente o fato de que sua irmã possuía interesses, habilidades nas quais se aperfeiçoara. Independentemente, não fez grande estardalhaço quando a loira recusou-se a segui-las a fim de garantir segurança para ambas e, de certa forma, abrir o caminho da morena. Se Teenie sabia dos talentos da caçula, nunca lutou por eles com a mesma intensidade com a qual Queenie lutara pelos seus. " _Você é a melhor irmã do mundo_ " dissera quando, dias antes, aqueles mesmos pensamentos ameaçaram desestabilizá-la. Não obstante, seria possível que ela não estivesse agindo por culpa? Imaginando que, ao assumir a responsabilidade por suas vidas, Tina abrira mão da menina que ainda vivia em seu interior na época, e que por isso Queen deveria recompensá-la permitindo que fosse exatamente a adulta que sempre desejara ser?

Aparentemente, havia mais a ser desenterrado de suas vidas do que qualquer outro dilema que acreditasse estar enfrentando. O relógio bateu as duas da madrugada e ela levantou-se da cadeira onde estivera refletindo, para providenciar uma caneca de chocolate quente... chocolate quente...

— Teenie? – chamou Queenie, parada à porta do quarto. Fitava a mais velha com visível perturbação. Só então Tina percebeu que estivera chorando.

— Está tarde. Volte pra cama. – seu tom não era, em absoluto, frio ou colérico. Mas cansado. A loira não se moveu.

— Você sempre pensou alto demais, Teenie. – respondeu com um leve erguer de lábios. "Você pensa alto, Teenie." Porpentina lembrava-se de tê-la ouvido dizer um dia, quando ainda eram imaturas demais para entender a fundo os poderes da legilimente. Época em que Queenie ia e vinha da mente da mais velha sem constrangê-la tanto, pois ainda não era capaz de lê-la tanto.

— Lewis misericordiosa, Queenie... por que... por que você _precisa_ ser assim? – perguntou se entregando lentamente às lágrimas. Os olhos da loira marejavam, mas em seus lábios havia um sorriso indecifrável.

— _Assim_? – repetiu confusa, ou fingindo estar. Tina bufou exasperadamente.

— Por que você nunca... nunca me disse que eu... não estava ouvindo... não estava vendo... por que nunca me mandou pro inferno e fez exatamente...

— O que estou fazendo agora? – completou solícita, fazendo com que a mais velha sorrisse de lado. O chocolate ficou pronto e a legilimente serviu a xícara de sua irmã, ao passo que se sentava ao seu lado. – Por que isso magoa tanto você? Eu não menti quando disse...

— Eu sei. – cortou trêmula, respirando fundo. Fitaram-se por longos minutos. Uma xícara de chocolate quente entre elas. O olhar de Queenie era sereno e Tina permitiu-se beber de um pouco daquela serenidade. – Eu preciso saber...

— Você sabe, Teenie.

— Não... não é isso... é... – calou-se por um instante, tentando encontrar a melhor forma de entender a si mesma e o que gostaria de dizer a sua irmãzinha. Pois eram irmãs. Alguma parte de seu coração poderia amá-la tanto quanto uma mãe ama uma filha, tanto quanto sua mãe as amara... e, tal qual uma mãe, não era um direito seu interpor-se. Porém, era dever garantir-se. Garanti-la. – Desde que mamãe e papai se foram... tudo o que eu fiz... eu só queria me garantir de que você fosse feliz, Queen. E talvez eu não tenha...

— O chapéu laranja. – interpôs a legilimente. Tina mirou-a estupefata. Confusa. E Queenie teve que rir... a expressão suavizava tanto os traços da mais velha e a assemelhavam tanto ao seu eu de menina... – Dois anos após a morte de mamãe e papai, eu insisti que iria comprar um chapéu novo, porque o meu já estava desgastado demais para cumprir seu propósito. Nós fomos a loja e você me mostrou um lindo chapéu cor de rosa, a minha cor favorita; mas, eu estava decidida a provar que não era mais só uma criancinha previsível e escolhi outra cor. Escolhi um chapéu laranja e você disse que tinha ficado horrível! – relatou a loira e Porpentina riu baixinho, recordando-se. – Mas eu o comprei mesmo assim e me arrependi horas depois.

Tina assentiu, entendendo. De fato, não era uma escolha sua. Não era um direito seu.

— Talvez eu não tenha feito escolhas pelos motivos mais razoáveis... mas eu te amo. – Não havia necessidade de Porpentina Goldstein ter nascido com habilidades legilimente para entender a mente de sua irmãzinha naquele momento. Independentemente do que ainda pudesse pensar ou de quantas vezes ainda se colocaria em dúvida ao longo da vida, pois talvez esta fosse a sua grande sina enquanto primogênita forçada a ser responsável prematuramente, sua irmã a amava. Poderia sim ter seguido um caminho que quitava as dívidas que achava possuir com Tina, mas sabia que fora uma escolha sua.

— Então... você o beijou? – perguntou secando os olhos com as pontas dos dedos, sorrindo maliciosamente de lado. O rosto de Queenie passou por vários tons de rosa antes que cedesse à provocação da mais velha.

— Teenie! – exclamou, empurrando seu braço com carinho, risonha. Logo, ambas estavam gargalhando, confortáveis em suas próprias peles como se os minutos anteriores sequer houvessem existido em suas histórias.

— Ainda acho que é uma péssima ideia. – Porpentina insistiu quando recobraram o ar, porém em seus ombros não se notava mais nenhuma tensão; e seus olhos fitavam a legilimente com brandura. – E nunca vou deixar de... de ter medo de que algo possa dar errado. – acrescentou rapidamente.

— Eu sei. – assentiu Queenie com um sorrisinho experiente. Ela realmente conhecia a irmã. – E vai ficar do meu lado mesmo assim... – arriscou a loira com menos certeza do que sua voz deixava transparecer que sentia.

— Sempre. – afirmou Porpentina.

— Jacob perguntou sobre você... e Newt. – contou a outra, seus olhinhos azuis brilhando de esperança e também com uma pitada de malícia. É claro, Teenie não saberia que a curiosidade de Jacob jamais se referiria àquele aspecto de sua relação com o magizoologista, todavia, nada impedia que Queenie a incitasse um pouco. Foi a vez da morena de sorrir embaraçada, com as bochechas levemente coradas. – Talvez você também deva... dar uma de Queenie... – brincou por fim e à outra restou apenas revirar levemente os olhos ao passo que seu sorriso aumentava um pouco no canto esquerdo.

— Está tarde, Queen... cama. – interpôs acenando imperiosamente na direção do quarto.

— Não use esse tom comigo, foi você quem me acordou. – rebateu a legilimente numa clara tentativa de troça. Tina riu uma última vez antes de deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e virar-se para o lado da cama de Queenie. Sorriam com carinho uma para a outra, trocando sussurros de boa noite e finalmente caindo no sono.

†††

Três da manhã. As ruas de Nova York ainda se achavam consideravelmente desertas. Contudo, o caminho se fazia naturalmente sob os pés de Jacob Kowalski que, destemido, atravessava a precocidade das horas, acostumado com sua rotina e, no momento, com motivos a mais para pisadas mais leves. Tudo nele facilmente não abriria espaço para questionamentos acerca do cansaço que, ainda assim, insistia em acompanhá-lo durante as primeiras horas de seu dia. Contudo, com sorte, uma xícara do melhor café viria a recompensá-lo dali a pouco. De fato, sorte parecia ser algo que estava aproveitando muito ultimamente, pensou Kowalski. Perseguindo seu sonho, quando já havia poucas chances de conseguir aquele empréstimo naquela fatídica manhã, ele ganhara toda a vida que os anos cavando trincheiras na guerra tomaram de seu espírito.

O som da chave virando e abrindo o trinco da entrada dos funcionários da Kowalski Quality Baked Goods tornara-se um dos mais reconfortantes para Jacob. Seu apartamento jamais lhe seria tão caro, mas provavelmente ainda existiam chances de encontrar outro lugar que também o envolvesse com sentimentos de lar. Um lugar cheio de pequenos toques de sua Queenie... sua Queenie... a ideia de que tal anjo o escolhera contra seus próprios amigos bruxos, contra suas leis, ainda fazia com que um sorriso de puro êxtase se abrisse nos lábios do no-maj. Este que se abria mais e mais conforme ele continuava a divagar as possibilidades, atividade que quase o impediu de dormir o suficiente na noite anterior.

Seus pensamentos não voaram naquela mesma velocidade para casamento ao conhecer Mildred. E talvez a legilimente sequer estivesse na mesma página que ele. Jacob não iria apressá-la, vez que não seria capaz de impedi-la de descobrir suas ideias, ao menos garantir-lhe-ia de que não existiam motivos para se preocupar ou sentir-se pressionada... se aquilo acabasse sendo apenas um longo envolvimento, ele entenderia. No entanto, em verdade não acreditava de forma alguma que fosse o caso. Três meses. Ela retornara a sua vida determinada a trazer suas lembranças de volta após três meses sem notícias sólidas suas... Porém, abria-se espaço para dúvidas frente à memória da outra senhorita Goldstein. A maneira como os fitou naquela tarde e como deixou Queenie transtornada.

Era aquela, sem dúvidas, a parte mais difícil. Jacob vinha de uma família grande; tumultuada e barulhenta. As irmãs Goldstein, por outro lado, haviam construído os liames de sua relação o mais intrincado possível, afinal, eram a única família uma da outra. De repente, ele, um estranho, adentrava aquele mundo secreto de duas garotinhas que trabalharam juntas contra um ambiente inóspito, a cidade de Nova York. Mesmo depois da guerra, mesmo que considerassem aqueles os anos de luz, de festa e brilho, a vitória que cantavam pelas ruas não apagava muito da desumanidade escancarada por aqueles anos de tensão... desumanidade que duas garotinhas facilmente encontrariam. E Jacob sabia que por muito tempo andaria sobre cacos de vidro com Porpentina, Teenie como somente Queenie a chamava, e que ela nunca o aprovaria totalmente por invadir suas vidas daquela maneira ou colocar a segurança da loira em risco com aquele romance...

Às sete em ponto, ouviu o som dos pneus da bicicleta de Henry raspando nas britas para um freio forçado – ele provavelmente se exibia para alguma transeunte – e também uma risadinha que o acompanhou. _Queenie_. O nome trazia todo um novo significado agora. Ele estava retirando a última fornalha quando ela entrou sorrindo de orelha a orelha, caminhando calmamente até a mesa onde deixava suas luvas e seu chapéu, antes de alcançá-lo e depositar um beijo de estalo em sua bochecha.

— Bom dia, honey. – disse meigamente, inalando o perfume dos pães quentes.

— Dia... – respondeu Jacob, mas seus olhos estavam repousados sobre a figura que havia parado à porta. Porpentina não fora capaz de disfarçar o modo como seus olhos naturalmente se afastaram da cena e em seguida tornaram a fitá-lo num misto de brandura e reprovação. O padeiro engoliu em seco e Queenie olhou de um para o outro com nervosismo.

— Henry gostou de Teenie e estava se exibindo para ela na bicicleta, – comentou risonha, fazendo com que o ar repreensivo de Tina aumentasse, – mas já expliquei que minha irmãzinha já...

— Queenie, por favor. – interpôs Porpentina adentrando a cozinha. – Bem-vindo de volta, senhor Kowalski. – falou, finalmente se dirigindo a ele.

— É... é bom estar de volta, senhorita Goldstein. – assentiu com uma bandeja de roscas de laranja na mão. Os olhos de Queenie baixaram e ela sorriu consigo mesma. Jacob e Tina nunca verdadeiramente se entenderam ou se sentiram verdadeiramente confortáveis um com o outro. Talvez porque, de alguma forma, acreditassem serem uma ameaça às afeições dela ou fosse apenas a falta de convivência o que os impedia de verificarem o quanto, no fundo, se pareciam. E a legilimente lhes concederia a primeira chance.

— Me dê aqui, honey. – pediu gentilmente, retirando as roscas de seus cuidados. – Eu faço isso enquanto vocês... – acrescentou e saiu correndo antes que qualquer um protestasse. Tina revirou os olhos novamente, mas um sorriso brincava em seus lábios. Os braços do no-maj brincavam ao redor de seu corpo, demonstrando todo seu desconforto. A morena verificou como ele não mudara em três meses, porém, seu cabelo estava melhor penteado sobre sua cabeça e imaginar que fosse esforço por sua irmã quase foi suficiente para enternecer um pouco da opinião de Tina.

— Newt vai ficar muito contente em saber que conseguiu a padaria... e que recobrou a memória... A ideia foi dele... usar as...

— As cascas dos ovos de Oc... Occami? – completou animado, tentando se lembrar do nome das aves. Tina assentiu sem jeito. – Foi muita generosidade da parte dele... muito engenhoso também... ele não precisava se preocupar comigo, afinal, eu nem deveria estar envolvido em tudo isso. – ponderou, sempre muito expressivo.

— Bem... esse é o Newt. – arriscou Tina brandamente. – Ele se importa.

— Eu espero vê-lo outra vez. – disse Jacob. Ela se permitiu sorrir um pouco, inquestionável o laço de amizade que bruxo e no-maj dividiram durante aqueles dias e provavelmente sempre dividiriam.

— Eu também. – concordou solenemente. – Senhor Kowalski, eu...

— Jacob. – interrompeu o padeiro, com um aceno displicente de cabeça. – Pode me chamar de Jacob... – ele acenou para uma cadeira, fazendo menção de que se sentassem. Sabia que aquela seria uma conversa séria.

— Jacob. – anuiu Porpentina, aceitando o convite. – Espero que não me entenda mal, eu... eu também não fiquei exatamente contente quando Madame Pickery insistiu para que fosse obliviado...

— A mulher com o turbante preto...

— Sim, é a nossa presidente. – explicou a morena, rindo um pouco. Nunca imaginou alguém referindo-se a Madame Seraphina Pickery como "a mulher com o turbante preto".

— Ah... sim, é, bem, desculpe-me, eu não...

— Está tudo bem. – disse serenamente, acalmando-o um pouco. – Para ser bem sucinta, ela não pode saber que suas lembranças voltaram ou que... que você e minha irmã estão...

— Queenie já me explicou tudo. – assegurou o no-maj. – Serei discreto, senhorita Goldstein...

— Tina. – interpôs ela sorrindo. – Pode me chamar de Tina.

— Tina. – assentiu ele, percebendo uma súbita mudança nela. De repente, Porpentina imaginou infindáveis avisos que poderia usar para alertá-lo e também os melhores conselhos que teria a oferecer. Todavia, a realidade era muito mais simples...

— Eu só não quero que minha irmã se machuque. – confidenciou remexendo os ombros e sem encará-lo nos olhos. Jacob a analisou ao longe, por completo e percebeu que a irmã mais velha de sua Queenie era uma daquelas pessoas que carregava o peso do mundo em seus ombros a todo instante. Não porque tentasse ser uma heroína, mas simplesmente porque não conseguia evitar. Não existia alternativa; não para ela. Instintivamente, sua mão repousou sobre o ombro dela em um aperto bondoso e solidário.

Porpentina o encarou, então. Em seus olhos havia toda a compreensão do que enfrentariam no futuro e a determinação de quem não abandonaria o campo de batalha sem dar seu último suspiro por qualquer causa que julgasse ser importante. E ele julgava Queenie a maior causa de sua vida; Teenie entendeu prontamente. Um pouco do peso em seus ombros, de repente, liberou-se. O que viria a seguir era mais do que incerto. Era perigoso. Mas naquele instante ela percebeu que ao seu lado estava alguém com quem poderia dividi-lo, no-maj ou não... ela reconheceu nele algo que lembrava-se de encontrar apenas nos seus melhores amigos da casa Wampus nos tempos de escola.

Tina decidiu que gostava de Jacob Kowalski.

— Você diz que talvez não devesse estar envolvido em tudo isso... bem, eu acho que finalmente discordo, senhor Kowalski. – ponderou ela com fervorosa honestidade, acrescentando quando ele estava prestes a protestar mais uma vez para que o tratasse pelo seu primeiro nome... – Newt estava certo em mantê-lo por perto, Jacob. E eu sei que vai cuidar bem dela.

Os olhos do no-maj marejaram e ele tentou sorrir para impedir que as lágrimas escorressem. Tina fingiu não perceber, colocando-se de pé e desejando-lhe um bom dia. Não fora tão difícil, afinal... talvez fosse um mundo secreto onde apenas os escolhidos pudessem entrar, aqueles com sorte... Queenie o esperava atrás do balcão, desdobrando-se para acolher os pedidos de todos. Ele correu para ajudá-la, recebendo o mais maravilhoso sorriso do mundo em recompensa. De fato, sorte parecia ser algo que estava aproveitando muito ultimamente, pensou Kowalski _._

* * *

 **Olá, meus queridos... quem quer que ainda esteja lendo esta história. Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena! Ainda teremos mais um capítulo e então me despedirei de vocês! Réglisse se tornou um trabalho amor demais! Estou contente com os resultados. Um beijo *-***


	10. Nothing Could be Sweeter

Capítulo 10

Quase um acidente. Ambrósia mal tocava o asfalto da rua com seus pés, quando um carro realizou uma curva fechada e fê-la pular para trás em choque. Malditos no-majs... com suas invenções que deveriam servir-lhes como a magia servia a um bruxo. Consideravam-se absurdamente brilhantes por elas, sem darem-se conta do quanto eram limitados. Acostumada ao ritmo de Nova York, contudo, a bruxa não conseguia desprezá-los totalmente. Havia beleza na maneira com a qual levavam suas vidas, de fato, não muito longe das de milhões de magos. Ainda assim, suas pontuais, mas inafastáveis diferenças forçavam-nos a agir como completos estranhos, embora muitos se misturassem bem entre eles. Os Eilonwy sempre foram uma família de personalidades reservadas.

As Goldstein, por outro lado, assentavam-se bem naquele quadro, Brosie pensava ao passo que corria para alcançá-las do outro lado da rua. Reconhecia estar atrasada, porém, sua palavra para com Queenie Goldstein lhe era muito mais cara do que seu histórico de pontualidade.

— Queenie, espere! – sua voz saiu abafada, pela pressa e consequente falta de ar, contudo, conseguiu a atenção de seu alvo loiro. – Preciso falar com você. – disse mirando Porpentina pelo canto dos olhos. A legilimente sorriu com gentileza.

— O que foi, Brosie? – indagou, de braços dados à irmã.

— Falei com o senhor Abernathy. Ele concordou em lhe conceder uma segunda chance! Disse que pode voltar ao posto imediatamente... se quiser... – respondeu Ambrósia, feliz consigo mesma. Naqueles últimos dias, havia cometido algumas falhas intencionais, não grandes o suficiente para colocar sua própria posição em risco, mas suficientes para que a presença estimulante da senhorita Queenie Goldstein fosse sentida. Além disso, deixara de caprichar no café para que se lembrassem do quanto a loira se excedia em prepará-lo com perfeição. Tamanha era sua alegria por tais feitos, que Queenie não conseguiu manter-se indiferente aos pensamentos da jovem; seus olhos e o brilho que emanava deles contribuindo na facilidade de sua leitura.

A legilimente sorriu maliciosamente, contudo, ao observar que existiam outros motivos para o sucesso de sua amiga. Tudo indicava que, além disso, nos últimos dias, Abernathy ouvira seu conselho para que concedesse uma chance aos sentimentos de Ambrósia e a convidara para sair. Tomar sua sugestão acerca da recontratação de Queenie também fora resultado de seu desejo pessoal de demonstrar seu caráter bondoso para sua possível futura companheira. Tina apertou a mão da irmã carinhosamente, chamando sua atenção. A loira sabia o que ela queria dizer sem ao menos precisar de uma leitura mental. Sair pela manhã para trabalhar finalmente trazia verdadeira felicidade para a caçula Goldstein. Passar as tardes com Henry e Jacob, aprendendo suas velhas receitas de família e lhe ensinando as suas pessoais...

" _Não precisa abrir mão se não quiser... estamos nos saindo bem..._ " Pensava Porpentina e sua irmã assentiu, concordando. Todavia, já sabiam melhor para ignorarem como seria mais cômodo se Queenie voltasse para o MACUSA. Evitariam responder às perguntas desconfortáveis, ela permaneceria com um álibi incontestável de serviços prestados ao seu mundo, caso viessem a descobrir... Muito melhor do que, mais do que quebrar a maior regra da comunidade mágica nova-iorquina, também abandoná-la completamente para viver como uma no-maj. Sim, a legilimente sabia, precisava voltar. Abraçou Ambrósia, ao passo que esta retribuía timidamente.

— Não foi nada... – balbuciou, corando. – Então, vamos juntas? – inquiriu animadamente. Queenie e Tina se entreolharam.

— Preciso ir falar com meu atual empregador antes. – disse a loira olhando de uma para a outra. Ambrósia assentiu, colocando-se ao lado da Goldstein mais velha.

— É claro. Explico tudo ao senhor Abernathy. – assegurou-a com um aceno amigável de mão. Despediram-se, por fim. Queenie tomando a direção oposta das duas bruxas. A padaria já se achava em polvorosa e Jacob sorriu abertamente ao vê-la, sendo retribuído pelo próprio abrir luminoso de lábios de sua namorada.

— Preciso falar com você. – murmurou ela, tomando um pacote de suas mãos e passando a uma freguesa.

— Num minuto. – respondeu ele, aceitando o dinheiro das mãos de um rapaz. As manhãs eram sempre mais agitadas, porém finalmente conseguiram escapar para os fundos. – Então...? – indagou com um quê preocupado.

— Estou pedindo demissão. – foi a resposta dela, sem rodeios. Os olhos de Jacob se abriram mais, em surpresa e ele riu baixinho, levando-a ao riso também. – Sim... uma amiga do trabalho falou com meu antigo chefe e... conseguiu minha vaga de volta...

— Mas você odeia trabalhar lá. – pontuou Jacob sem se conter. Henry passou pela porta dos fundos e acenou para ambos, tornando a dar instruções a quem quer que estivesse consigo do lado de fora em seguida. Queenie suspirou, tomando as mãos do padeiro entre as suas.

— Eu sei, honey... – murmurou cabisbaixa, mas sem perder o pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios ao tornar a erguer seus olhos para ele. – Vou aparecer o tempo inteiro... vocês nem vão reparar que fui embora... – comentou com uma risadinha melodiosa. Jacob acompanhou-a, mas permanecia sério em seus olhos, levando uma de suas mãos até o rosto dela.

— Não estou preocupado com isso... – disse simplesmente, com um leve erguer de ombros. Queenie sorriu, inclinando-se para beijá-lo de leve nos lábios, unindo sua testa à dele. Ultimamente, não apenas ela parecia capaz de ler a sua mente, mas o próprio no-maj, por sua vez, a compreendia muito mais sem que precisassem falar muito. Sensatez. Jacob sabia que isso não faltava à sua Queenie, embora fosse bastante impulsiva em alguns momentos; e ela estava sendo sensata. Precisava voltar a trabalhar com os seus... mesmo que isso não fosse o que a fizesse extraordinariamente feliz. Talvez, com o tempo, eles encontrassem outra alternativa. Uma que a mantivesse ligada ao mundo mágico, feliz e ao seu lado... – Eu entendo, senhorita Goldstein... e, bem, acho que lhe devo...

— Se você me der qualquer dinheiro, Jacob Kowalski, eu saio por aquela porta sem olhar para trás e amaldiçoo seus descendentes! – exclamou ela, batendo de leve nas mãos dele.

— Agora, essa é uma maneira de ameaçar os seus filhos. – brincou o no-maj, rindo audivelmente, ao que ela tornou a bater em suas mãos e em um de seus ombros, mas sem perder a própria alegria.

— Jacob...! – ralhou entre risos, com as bochechas vermelhas, sendo puxada para outro beijo. Seria bom poder voltar àquilo um dia ou mesmo encontrar outro campo onde pudesse ser feliz em uma carreira, como seu namorado e sua irmã. No entanto, naquele momento, era suficiente. Ela estava feliz... extraordinariamente feliz. – Preciso ir... – disse separando-os. Ele assentiu, sorrindo, liberando-a de seu abraço, com um último beijo em sua mão. – Almoço?

— Torta ou strudel? – foi a resposta dele, enquanto tomavam seus caminhos, sabendo que não tardaria antes que se vissem novamente.

A senhorita Goldstein não possuía muitas amigas. Ainda mantinha contato com algumas colegas de Ilvermorny, não obstante sua melhor amiga sempre ter sido Tina. Dentro do MACUSA, porém, não fora capaz de construir muitos laços. Seu departamento em maioria formado por homens; as poucas mulheres que apareciam deixando muito claro em seus pensamentos o que achavam da loira Goldstein. Feliz golpe do destino que houvesse trazido Ambrósia para ela... muitos negariam que fosse feito para durar. Afinal, Queenie apenas se prontificara por ela a fim de conseguir um álibi, um alicerce para seu esquema. Todavia, acabara sendo presenteada com sua primeira amizade em anos e no lugar menos provável, visto seu descaso para com ele.

— E então eu entupi o banheiro e fiz com que nenhum dos feitiços do zelador funcionasse. Quando Finn desceu... a situação estava incontrolável e então eu disse... Queenie era melhor em feitiços do que eu. – contava Ambrósia em sussurros para uma risonha senhorita Goldstein, enquanto ambas subiam com duas bandejas de volta para o departamento. – Espero que não fique magoada, Queenie... eu não quero... não quero dizer que... – a jovem apressou-se a acrescentar, sem conseguir concluir em voz alta... " _que limpar banheiros é tudo o que você sabe fazer ou que por isso devesse fazer falta..."_

— Não se preocupe. – falou a loira, apaziguadora. – Então... Finn? – inquiriu com um sorriso esperto, a outra corando violentamente.

— Foi pouco depois de você sair... ele me convidou para almoçar e... bem... temos um encontro hoje... – revelou a senhorita Eilonwy, colocando uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Oh, Brosie! Isso é ótimo! Hoje à noite?! Ele disse onde...?

— Não... está todo misterioso a respeito, mas imagino que seja um local frequentado por trouxas e esteja com medo do que vou pensar, mas ele sabe que não ligo muito... quero dizer, quando foi a última vez que alguém me chamou para sair? Não tenho mais nenhuma ideia de como...

— Não é algo que alguém se esqueça! É simples! Vocês saem, conversam, riem, se divertem na companhia um do outro! – rebateu a loira, empolgada. " _Claro, pra você é fácil..._ " – Ora, senhorita Ambrósia, quanta negatividade! De forma alguma é diferente para mim! Passamos pelas mesmas preocupações e, às vezes, pelos mesmos embaraços...

— Você não teria problemas em encontrar algo que te deixasse linda, por exemplo. – comentou Ambrósia, provocando-a com um arquear desdenhoso de sobrancelhas, sem contudo afetar a legilimente. Queenie abriu a boca para protestar, mas calou-se. Mais uma vez observou o perfil de Ambrósia, seu nariz arrebitado, os lábios finos e os olhos pequenos e azuis, olhando sempre à frente, determinados... escondendo grande fragilidade.

— Eu poderia... bem, se você quiser, Brosie... eu poderia te ajudar com isso. – sugeriu Queenie, fazendo sinal para que um elfo abrisse a porta para elas. Ambrósia analisou a proposta pelo canto de seus olhos, percebendo que a legilimente não pretendia caçoar. Os olhos da loira, na verdade, ardiam em expectativa.

— Mesmo? Quer dizer... eu não sei... você pode ter algo melhor para fazer com seu tempo... é Sexta à noite, afinal de contas... – ponderava Brosie, repousando a bandeja que carregava em cima de um dos carrinhos de café.

— Bobagem, Brosie! À que horas vocês marcaram de se encontrar? – indagou a loira.

— Às sete. Ele virá me buscar em casa... mas, Quennie...

— Então, vamos direto à sua casa! Vou avisar Teenie que não jantarei com ela hoje. – anunciou a loira, batendo um dos ombros contra o da outra carinhosamente. Ambrósia agradeceu mentalmente, com um suspiro extasiado, recebendo um sorriso gentil em troca.

Jacob estava sozinho quando ela entrou, sorrindo abertamente ao retirar o chapéu e o casaco, ajeitando os cachos com as pontas dos dedos. Ele enrolava pasteizinhos nas mãos, abrindo o próprio sorriso enquanto a admirava de longe. Sobre uma das bancadas, metade de um strudel cheirando maravilhosamente bem. " _Almoço..._ " Pensou o padeiro, sendo ouvido por sua namorada que, habilmente, cortou um pedaço e começou a comê-lo com uma das mãos, sentando-se em um dos bancos ao lado dele.

— Como foi? – perguntou o no-maj, fitando a massa.

— A presença de uma amiga, de repente, fez tudo ser um pouco mais tolerável. – a bruxa respondeu, depois de engolir o pedaço de strudel que estava em sua boca. – Isto está maravilhoso! – elogiou, puxando o resto do folheado para perto de si, fazendo menção de cortar outra fatia.

— Nem de longe! – riu Jacob. – O seu é muito melhor! – sentenciou, com um aceno elogioso de cabeça que fez a loira rir baixinho. – Então, quem é essa amiga?

— Ambrósia Eilonwy. Você não comeu, comeu? – interpôs com um arquear esperto de sobrancelhas.

— Eu queria que acreditasse em mim quando digo que: testar a mercadoria é uma forma de alimentação. – retrucou o padeiro na defensiva. Sua namorada, contudo, jamais acreditaria nisso, fatiando outro pedaço e levando-o à boca do namorado que aceitou sem hesitar.

— Ela tem um encontro hoje à noite e prometi ajudá-la a encontrar a roupa perfeita... mas, na verdade, espero fazer mais do que isso... – comentou, parecendo pensar em voz alta. Jacob observando-a interessado. – Brosie é o tipo de pessoa que é maravilhosa, mas não sabe... espero lembrá-la disso...

— Bem, se alguém consegue é você, senhorita Goldstein. – disse Jacob com uma piscadela divertida, aumentando o sorriso da outra. – Gentileza sua... muito gentil da sua parte... – acrescentou brandamente. " _Quem dera eu poder dizer o mesmo..._ " pensou ele, alto demais. Os olhos dela decaíram por um momento e o padeiro parou imediatamente, repousando as mãos em punhos sobre o balcão sujo de farinha. – Queenie... eu...

— Eu também gostaria, Jacob, mas você sabe porque...

— Eu sei, eu sei. – cortou ele, frustrado. – Eu só... eu queria... eu quero fazer isso propriamente, Queenie... como manda o figurino. – acrescentou rapidamente, suas orelhas ficando um pouco vermelhas. Ela sorriu; tão afetuosamente que soava absurdo como algo tão simples era capaz de revelar tamanha beleza em um coração. Jacob já se sentia tão em casa naquele sorriso e dentro daqueles olhos... – Na verdade, acho que... acho que tive uma ideia...

— Eu vi. – observou a senhorita Goldstein. – Às oito?

Jacob assentiu.

Era um encontro.

Fugindo do natural, Ambrósia não vivia com uma colega de quarto. Ela alugava seu próprio apartamento, pequeno, mas bem mobiliado e vivia tranquilamente no subúrbio de Nova York; alguns quarteirões a mais do próprio bairro de Porpentina e Queenie. Chegando juntas, ela arremessou seus mocassins com tanta intimidade para o meio da sala de estar, suspirando aliviada ao sentir seus pés livres, que Queenie realmente sentiu-se visitando o apartamento de uma velha amiga. Manteve, contudo, os próprios pés calçados. Brosie ofereceu a ela um gole de água de riso e em seguida guiou-a até seu quarto.

A cama estava impecável e a legilimente sentou-se confortavelmente sobre um baú localizado aos seus pés, enquanto a anfitriã abria o guarda roupa e dava alguns passos para trás pondo-se a analisar seu conteúdo de forma crítica.

— Como é possível comprar uma roupa e mesmo assim nunca achar que é boa o suficiente? – perguntou-se, pensando alto. – Quer dizer, eu experimentei cada um destes vestidos... eu... eu achei que ficaram bons o bastante para comprá-los e agora forcei você a vir até aqui só... só para revalidar esse pensamento? – a loira riu da linha de raciocínio da amiga, mas foi obrigada a acenar concordando. Roupas compradas em lojas raramente diziam muito sobre quem as adquiria. Talvez por isso ela gostasse tanto de costurar e criar seus próprios vestidos.

— Aquele é bonito! – exclamou, apontando para um espécime verde água bordado que já havia sido separado em um cabide na porta do guarda roupa. Ambrósia fitou o vestido num misto de aprovação e horror.

— Certamente é mais novo do que outros que tenho aqui, mas ainda acho que não seja o ideal... fico um pouco apagada com ele... – tentou se explicar, alisando o tecido com a palma da mão.

— Vamos escurecê-lo então. – prontificou-se Queenie alcançando a varinha dentro da bolsa. Com um pequeno gesto, o tecido se transfigurava do verde água para um verde escuro encorpado muito bonito e que, de fato, revelava o melhor nos detalhes do design. – Prontinho. O que acha?

— Eu sou tão burra! – exasperou-se Ambrósia. – Nunca pensei em... quer dizer, mal temos tempo para pensar nas possibilidades de transfiguração quando estamos no colégio, mas... por esse ângulo faz todo o sentido! E nada no tecido foi estragado... Queenie, você é muito talentosa! – ela falava como uma menina que vai a sua primeira loja de vestidos de noite, fitando a legilimente maravilhada. Queenie se resumia a rir de sua reação exagerada, incitando-a a experimentá-lo.

A roupa certa realmente carregava seus próprios poderes mágicos. Naquela cor, Ambrósia Eilonwy não ficava de forma alguma apagada e quase se conseguia ver o sinal de uma cintura bastante fina.

— Santa Morrigan! Essa... essa...

— Sim, é você! – assegurou-a Queenie, apertando-a gentilmente nos braços. – Por acaso você não teria alguma poção alisadora, teria?

— No banheiro, embaixo da pia. – respondeu Brosie, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de si e inconscientemente passando as mãos por seu cabelo. – O que vai fazer com ele? – indagou curiosa. Queenie retornara com um hobbie e um vidro de poção.

— Primeiro cubra-se com isso e o resto deixe comigo. – pediu simplesmente. Pelos próximos minutos, elas conversaram e riram, enquanto a legilimente trabalhava em seu penteado. Ondas vincadas por todo o comprimento.

— Quem te ensinou tudo isso, Queenie? Sua mãe? – inquiriu Ambrósia num momento, fazendo os dedos de sua cabeleireira hesitarem por um milésimo de segundo.

— Não... minha mãe não teve tempo de me ensinar... na verdade, eu ia ao salão com ela e gostava de folhear as revistas. Foi nelas que aprendi. – respondeu taciturna. Brosie acenou, acariciando a mão num cacho estrategicamente deixado para trás perto de sua bochecha.

— Bem, de qualquer forma, é um talento e tanto! Nunca ninguém conseguiu me deixar tão bonita assim!

Queenie sorriu. Os olhos da jovem certamente brilhavam diferente ao passo que se admirava ao espelho. Talvez, houvesse atingido seu objetivo afinal. Algumas mulheres olhavam por cima daquilo que chamavam de frivolidades, mas a loira reconhecia a importância que um segundo de vaidade poderia fazer a autoconfiança de uma mulher. Provavelmente, nunca mais Ambrósia Eilonwy deixasse suas poções alisadoras esquecidas embaixo da pia do banheiro.

Ela aparatou no beco, a alguns metros da porta dos fundos e bateu. Jacob abriu a porta, esperando-a num terno bem alinhado. De fato, tudo em sua aparência estava meticulosamente alinhado e a loira o amou por isso. Não que fosse um fator importante, porém, a ausência de qualquer sinal de farinha ou de todo outro detalhe que o ligasse à sua profissão, de alguma forma, tornava tudo aquilo ainda mais emocionante. Ainda trajando o casaco com o qual passara aquele dia no MACUSA, adiantou-se para pedir um momento a sós no lavatório, depositando um beijo na bochecha dele antes de correr. Mirando-se no espelho, suspirou... não estava digna do esforço despendido por Jacob. Por outro lado, ainda tinha sua varinha na bolsa.

Retirando o casaco, analisou seu vestido. O que poderia fazer? Lembrou-se, então, de uma imagem que havia visto em uma revista de alta costura uma vez. Um modelo bastante elegante, com o desenho de uma estrela de sete pontas na saia, bordado, obviamente, à mão. Poderia executá-lo usando aquele que vestia como base. Havia tecido suficiente e a seda da combinação em baixo substituiria o de cima. Com um toque, foi seu resultado. Um vestido de seda rosa com, ao invés de uma estrela de sete pontas, um Occami de asas abertas bordado com o tecido azul de seu modelo anterior.

— Queenie, está tudo bem? – ela ouviu-o batendo à porta, admirando-se por um segundo antes de sair. Ao vê-la, ele soltou um suspiro, avermelhando-se. – Wow.

— Você também está muito elegante, honey. – respondeu beijando-o de leve nos lábios. Ele a encarou atordoado por um instante, analisando o desenho no vestido – reconhecendo a ave e acreditando ser um toque pessoal encantador. – Achei que fosse gostar.

— Podemos? – disse oferecendo seu braço direito a ela, que aceitou prontamente, entre risos. A parte da frente da padaria estava iluminada com várias velas, uma pequena mesa posicionada ao centro com duas cadeiras uma de frente para a outra posta da melhor forma possível e um rádio provendo a trilha sonora para o ambiente. Os olhos da legilimente voltaram-se indubitavelmente apaixonados para seu parceiro, que apertou carinhosamente sua mão em resposta. Como manda o figurino. Ele puxou a cadeira, deixou-a confortável e em seguida saiu para trás do balcão, de onde trouxe uma garrafa de vinho.

— Jacob!

— Ah, ah, esta noite é somente sobre surpreender a moça mais bonita de Nova York. Nada além disso. – ralhou ele, servindo-a de uma taça. Depois, tornou a sair, retornando munido de uma travessa com entradas.

— Você pensou em tudo... – murmurou ela, levando uma à boca. Estava delicioso. Levava batata e legumes, mas era leve. – Isto está incrível! Pelo menos me deixe ajudar com a...

— Já cuidei de tudo. – assegurou ele acenando gentilmente com as mãos. – Agora, como era mesmo aquela música...? – indagou começando a cantarolar o hino de Ilvermorny, ao que a loira respondeu continuando a melodia com as palavras certas. – Como é lá? A escola de magia?

— Oh, Jacob, é maravilhosa! Fica nas montanhas, escondida dos no-maj. Uma vista linda, rodeada por uma floresta, em Massachusetts. – ela respondeu bebericando um pouco de vinho e comendo outra entrada, acompanhada por ele. – Existem quatro casas, em homenagem à família da fundadora e cada aluno é escolhido para entrar em uma delas. Teenie foi escolhida pela Pássaro Trovão.

— Como Frank? O pássaro que Newt libertou quando esteve aqui? – indagou o no-maj, maravilhado. Queenie acenou que sim, animada. – Incrível! E você também?

— Não, nem sempre irmãos pertencem à mesma casa. O que só reforça a individualidade de cada bruxo. Minha casa é a Pukwudgie. – explicou a legilimente.

— O que é um Puk... Pukwi...?

— Pukwudgie, - começou Queenie rindo, achando uma graça a tentativa dele. – São criaturas pequenas de rosto cinzento e orelhas grandes. Protegem a escola há gerações. Representam o coração de um mago. – disse muito orgulhosa. Jacob assentiu, concordando.

— Henry ficou desolado quando contei que você havia nos deixado. Podem ou não podem ter havido lágrimas... ele me pediu para não contar, mas houve. – comentou jocoso, fazendo-a rir baixinho.

— Farei uma torta enorme de maçãs para ele, para compensar. Gosto muito dele.

— É um bom rapaz. – concordou o padeiro, fitando-a com um sorriso encantado. Queenie retribuiu, levando uma de suas mãos até as dele. – Tenho sorte em somente conhecer as melhores pessoas de Nova York. Aliás, sua irmã...?

— Sabe. Acha que somos dois adolescentes loucos e inconsequentes, mas sabe. – informou ela.

— Adolescentes loucos e inconsequentes. – repetiu ele, apertando a mão dela com carinho. – Gosto dessa definição. Eu com certeza nunca fui um adolescente inconsequente, mas... louco...

— Como é estudar numa escola no-maj? – ela perguntou, puxando a cadeira para mais perto dele.

— Não muito diferente, imagino – disse, dando de ombros, mas ela o encarou encorajadoramente e ele se pegou prosseguindo. – Quero dizer, acho que todos tivemos professores absurdamente exigentes, provas para as quais não nos sentíamos preparados e, no final, as amizades que fizemos compõem a melhor parte do quadro... meus amigos e eu corríamos após o horário, fazendo barulho ruas adentro... implicando uns com os outros, nos desafiando... – falava com grande nostalgia e afeto sobre aquela época, levando Queenie a reconhecer a semelhança com as suas recordações de Ilvermorny.

O encontro prosseguiu com ambos discutindo suas infâncias, as memórias sobre seus pais, os planos que possuíam para o futuro e até mesmo o que seus eus do passado pensariam dos adultos que ali se sentavam. De forma geral, estariam orgulhosos. Jacob trouxe o prato principal, uma carne maravilhosa acompanhada de legumes e ervas finas, e eles comeram discutindo as probabilidades de receitas que nunca haviam explorado. Queenie decidida a aprender a fazer macarons ou a conseguir uma passagem para Paris a fim de experimentá-los e Jacob concordou que o próximo grande desafio certamente envolveria desossar um pato sozinho, ao que ambos riram audivelmente.

— Esse vestido. Criação sua? – inquiriu ele, de repente. Ela assentiu. – Não vou mentir... não gosto da ideia de vê-la enfornada naquele lugar outra vez, mas entendo. – disse, abrindo as mãos em trégua quando ela fez menção de protestar. – É só... é isso que deveria estar fazendo! Bruxas também não gostam de se vestir? Não existem... modistas... bruxas?

— Sim... a maioria de grandes famílias de puro sangue... bem esnobes... – assentiu a legilimente, incomodada.

— E...? Não vão torcer o nariz quando virem o seu talento.

— Quem sabe um dia... – cedeu Queenie com um sorrisinho esperto. Ficaram em silêncio por um instante, e então a música no rádio mudou. – Ah, eu adoro essa...

Jacob prontamente se colocou de pé, oferecendo sua mão a ela.

— Não sou o melhor dançarino, mas... – antes que terminasse, Queenie o interrompeu com um beijo, posicionando-se nos braços dele em seguida. Dançavam de rostos colados, lentamente, obedecendo ao ritmo da música e permitindo que as palavras do cantor os conduzisse. – Pode ser um pouco cedo, mas... eu te amo, Queenie... – Jacob murmurou sem quebrar o contato de suas faces, seus olhos fechados, em paz. " _Vamos fazer funcionar..._ "

— Não, não é cedo demais... e acho que nunca será nem tarde demais... eu também te amo, Jacob... – ela murmurou em resposta, também de olhos fechados, em paz. – Vamos fazer funcionar... – concordou em voz alta, sentindo-o trazê-la mais para perto.

 _There's something wild, about you child that's so contagious... Let's be outrageous... Let's misbehave!_

 _You know my heart is true and you say you for me care... Somebody's sure to tell, but what the hell do we care?_

 _They say that bears have love affairs and even camels... We're merely mammals. Let's misbehave!_

 _The End_

* * *

 **Bem, primeiramente, gostaria de dizer que o ritmo para a letra da música ao final vocês encontram neste vídeo: /EFqZ7M8gq1U**

 **Segundo, gostaria de agradecer, do fundo do meu coração a todos os leitores desta fanfic. Os fantasmas e os comentaristas. Àqueles que ainda irão ler ou que me mandam seu amor no privado, pois adoram um anonimato! Obrigada a cada uma destas pessoas maravilhosas por tornar esta história tão mais especial e importante para mim. Jacob e Queenie ainda são um casal novo, muita informação ainda está por vir e esperarei por ela antes de escrever qualquer outra coisa. Dessa forma, espero ter conseguido passar o quanto sou apaixonada por esses dois e um pouco da profundidade que Rowling ainda deve explorar. Espero que estes dez capítulos tenham significado algo, de verdade, pois foi tão maravilhoso desenvolvê-los! Estar com estes personagens... é a melhor parte do trabalho, junto ao momento de ouvir as opiniões de vocês, meus caros leitores.**

 **Agradecimentos especiais à minha beta, Diih Franco. Gracias, amiga, por me ouvir enquanto tentava estudar para suas provas, por analisar minhas ideias e me oferecer soluções à dilemas que eu mesma crio na minha cabeça. Nossa parceria significa o mundo para mim!**

 **Enfim, é isso, meus amores. Espero que gostem deste desfecho... que é só o começo. Beijos**

 **Ana Holmes**


End file.
